(Un)Requited
by sky-earthdragon58
Summary: I confess at being a young awkward DBZ fan (maybe even a pitiful and nervous nerd) and this is my attempt at a viable Piccolo/Gohan Romance/Family/Supernatural tale—one in which Goku does not return the seven years after Cell.
1. Chapter 1

I confess at being a young awkward DBZ fan (maybe even a pitiful and nervous nerd) and this is my attempt at a viable Piccolo/Gohan Romance/Family/Friendship/Supernatural tale somewhat laced with angst and horror—one in which Goku does not return the seven years after Cell. It starts with flashbacks I hope aren't too confusing, but will eventually lead to the main setting of this story. Hopefully it won't be too terrible; with how scrambled I feel sometimes, I don't know. I identify with Gohan and Piccolo. In many ways they are the odd ones of the Z Senshi, and I have never felt I belonged anywhere. Chichi also gets a bad rap, so I will give her a lesbian relationship with an OC, and I will probably include multiple Z member relationships of different kinds throughout. But the story is mostly for Gohan and Piccolo. So, give it a try if you want. This free writing was a suggestion from my therapist after my family suddenly moved us and things have just been pretty hard in multiple areas since. Please be gentle if you review. Thank you for reading. I hope this story will come to touch at least some other awkward persons in positive ways as it will be a type of catharsis for me as I continue this new journey of writing it.

 **(Un)Requited**

 **1**

"Piccolo _san_?"

"What brat?"

"Do you… Do you think we have a chance against the Saiyajin coming?"

The stern tall green caped man peered down hard at the small child he had been training for some months; his stomach turning as on some level he knew the hard truth without knowing. But he also knew they had no choice but to try.

"Would I waste time training you if we did not?"

The small dark-haired child frowned and then sighed audibly.

"I guess not Piccolo _san_. You are a very smart and amazing person. I do not think you would waste time on a weakling like me if there was no hope at all."

Something in Piccolo did twinge painfully at the child's choice of words. The kid was anything but a weakling. And quite honestly, he ought not to have to fight _any_ war so young. Though his face remained painfully stoic, the kid was beginning to touch things inside of him, breaking barriers he never wished broken; deeply conflicting him.

"Flattery will get you nowhere kid. Just get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be another _long_ day."

"Yes Piccolo _san_. Goodnight."

* * *

"I missed you so much Piccolo _san_! I'm so glad we're back on Earth together. I fought with my all to make sure you were brought back to life… Are… Are you proud of me?"

Piccolo's chest warmed, feeling peculiarly full, unnerving him slightly. Yet he would relinquish such a feeling for nothing in the world, keeping his face trained as usual.

"You did alright brat. Just do not slack off. Knowing your father, he is sure to attract some other cosmic asshole once he finally returns from training in space."

"Gohan?"

"I just never heard you curse before. It was surprising is all," answered Gohan with large unblinking eyes.

"Words are merely segments of communication Gohan. Just like people, words are not bad until cowardly and atrocious people force badness into them. Sometimes only bad words can effectively and accurately communicate what is needed."

"Yeah. I guess you're right Piccolo _san_." Who put such badness in you Piccolo _san_? Such sadness? Will you ever really let me in? Can we be…?

"Your mother is probably worried sick kid. Go home."

"Piccolo _san_ … Thank you for training me, for being my Master and best friend. I am so glad you were born. This world would not be so great without you," offered Gohan sincerely, his large innocent shimmering black eyes gazing the long way up into Piccolo's.

Piccolo eyes burned, his chest tightening unbearably, much to his chagrin, but he kept his trained face and patted the kid on the head, looking outwards at nothing in particular as he fought to control the profound emotions he did not wish to acknowledge he had.

"The same could be said of you Gohan." This world… my world would certainly not be the same without you. "Now go home for supper before your mother snaps both our necks."

Gohan grinned once Piccolo finally looked back down at him. Something warm, something profound he did not fully understand yet was growing inside him. And he was happy it was, was happy he wasn't alone anymore; grinning the whole flight home.

* * *

"Kid, you know what you're doing is not healthy."

"I'm fine Piccolo _san_. Just leave me alone."

"Gohan, it is not your fault he is not returning this time. He—,"

"All I had to do was kill Cell when I first had the chance. That's all! But no, I had to get all high and mighty like some evil asshole jerkwad instead of just getting the job done."

"Gohan!"

"It's true isn't it?!" screamed Gohan dejectedly, angrily, tears he could no longer hide streaming out his eyes and down his young face.

Piccolo's brows crinkled and his fingers twitched. In the next instant, the boy he had somewhere along the line come to care for more than his own life was wrapped protectively with his powerful arms; neither saying anything more for a long moment, as words would only ruin it.

"He's a fool Gohan. If he can't see how important, how immensely more precious some things are than fighting, then he doesn't deserve them," averred Piccolo harshly, wrapping Gohan within his cape, hating Goku more than ever for causing his dear young friend and pupil pain. All the overpowered fool had to do was come home to his family, but training was ever more important! Bastard.

It was quiet for a prolonged moment, and Piccolo wasn't sure if he hadn't overstepped his boundaries or not. But he couldn't help it. Son Goku always frustrated the hell out of him, in so many ways. But making Gohan hurt was unforgivable.

Gohan sniffed and wrapped his arms around Piccolo's neck, making the Super Namekkuseijin's eyes widen.

"He's not a bad person, Piccolo _san_. He doesn't mean to hurt anyone: I think I get that now. He just doesn't see things the way everyone else does… I guess he wouldn't be him if he did. I guess I'll get stronger, even without him here."

Piccolo felt increasingly awkward. The boy was getting too big to be latching onto him so closely like that. He was no longer the tiny child he would let steal hugs sometimes, when no one else was looking. Yet, the warmth they shared in that uncanny moment, the warmth he had somehow become dangerously accustomed to the longer he allowed the kid to be around him, he did not wish to let go of; allowing Gohan to decide when their strange evolved hug would cease.

"Well, I better get back home to Mother. It seems it's not going to be just us anymore, so I must help out a lot more."

"What do you mean?"

"Seems Father left Mother with a new bundle of joy. Mother's pregnant so I'm going to be a big brother soon."

Ah-ha. So that was part of the boy's sudden breakdown. "If you or your Mother need anything, you can always come to me, Dende or—,"

Piccolo's words caught in his throat as the boy suddenly kissed his cheek for the first time, hugging him a little tighter before jumping out of his arms.

"Thank you so much Piccolo _san_. I feel a lot better now. Can we spar tomorrow?"

"Sure kid. Can't have you getting soft," answered Piccolo, though a lot more unsure than he had ever been.

"See ya then Piccolo _san_!"

* * *

"Chichi."

"Piccolo."

"Could—,"

"He's not here. Gohan is not here right now. And no, I don't know where, but he always comes back before dark. He's been needing his space, growin' up and all. I understand. He's still the wonderful young man I'm proud to be mother of. But I can tell somethin' is wearing on him. He won't talk to me except overly polite greetings. I don't want to burden him too much. So much shouldn't be on his young shoulders…"

"Do you or Goten need anything?"

"What?"

"Anything at all?"

"Well, Gohan's already chopped the firewood, done all the outdoor chores for me. Could ya watch Goten for a little while I go out?"

"Sure."

"Thank you, Piccolo."

And with that Chichi hurriedly dressed in her room, kissing her seven-month-old Goten before rushing out, hopping into the hovercraft Bulma gifted her after Goku was gone for good; causing Piccolo's brows to rise. She had never left either of her children in his care so easily before. It was always a battle just to train with Gohan.

"So, I guess it's just you and me brat. I don't suppose you know what your brother's up to?"

Little Goten grasped his tiny onesie covered feet and giggled, his little tail curling around Piccolo's wrist.

"I guess I've lost my touch if I can't even scare an infant."

Goten squealed then loud enough to make Piccolo's ears hurt, tugging on his wrist with his tail tighter because he wanted to play.

"Alright, you win kid. Just no more squealing. Understand?"

Oddly enough, Goten quieted then, sitting up on his little yellow blanket easier than most children his age and peering up at Piccolo expectantly.

"Well, just what is it that infants do all day? And don't you dare squeal at me again."

Goten pouted cutely then, reminding Piccolo too painfully of the man whose looks the tyke got as the tiny child grunted and pointed to a bookshelf in the corner of the room.

"You're kidding, right? You want me to read to you. And what do I receive as payment for my troubles?"

Goten determinedly crawled up Piccolo's grand form then, striving to get his little arms around Piccolo's neck once at the summit but failing with a defeated grunt. He was just too little still.

Warmth bloomed in Piccolo's cheeks at the innocent affection, but he kept his face stern.

"Fine brat. I'll read you a story."

And Piccolo picked up a book with a green, yellow and brown dinosaur on the cover, picking up little Goten and setting him on his lap after sitting on the couch, beginning to read to the young child, not entirely displeased to do so, though he would admit that to no one.

* * *

"Shinrin _san_ , you've been very kind to me. I always feel better after talking with you. I don't know why you felt the need to call out to me that day, but I'm grateful you did. Did I really look so pathetic?"

"No. You are a very strong and beautiful woman Chichi _san_ , and I honestly could not bear seeing you suffer so."

"That obvious? I'm truly pathetic."

"No, and no you're not. I am just more… shall we say sensitive to certain things than most. I feel things most try to hide just to survive another day." At seeing Chichi's look of horror, she elaborated. "I don't read thoughts, but I am a bit empathic. And I felt you were too decent of a soul to let you hurt alone.

"Have you thought about my proposition? I was not joking. I would be honored to begin a real intimate relationship with you."

Chichi actually blushed, a very deep vivid red.

"I-I have never been with anyone like that other than my husband. And he is…dead," whispered Chichi painfully. He won't return this time. Maybe it's my fault… Because of me he didn't wish to come home, would rather stay away training than have to deal with me at all…

"Chichi, anyone who would take you for granted did not deserve you in the first place."

"But I was mean and insensitive to him—so much of the time, now that I think of it. I guess I thought he was too strong and thickheaded to get hurt after a while, and he always frustrated me so without trying to, so I took him for granted. I kept hanging on to my dream of having a happy healthy _normal_ family, yet I was just as much to blame for it being so, so…"

"We all have regrets Chichi. But we can move forward for a better future. The past does not have to define us, and our present is ours to choose to the best of our ability."

The kind young Japanese woman placed a comforting hand on Chichi's shoulder then.

"We can become better with each moment, as long as we do not give up and be diligent in following the best parts of our hearts."

A short and painful gasp squeezed out of Chichi then. In the next instant, the oddly very tall, lithe and lovely Japanese woman with long flowing jet black tresses and dressed in clean black slacks and blazer took Chichi into her longer arms, and held her fondly, rubbing her back consolingly as the distraught young widow began purging herself of many longtime coming tears.

* * *

"P-Piccolo _san_!" screamed Gohan at the apex of his self-love session, jerking rigid until the last wave ebbed off. Tears immediately followed. While his mother had been immensely understanding of his new need to have private "self-time", he could not help but feel hollow and somewhat guilty. While already quite the scholar, he knew very well what his body was beginning to go through and why, even before his mother had had that awkward talk with him and had him watch those embarrassing films. Though young, he also knew who he wanted to be with, no doubt in his mind. But the overwhelming fear of losing the precious friendship it had taken so very much to build terrified him. He would truly be lost if Piccolo ever hated him, ever shunned him away or ever eyed him in disgust. He could not take it! Yet, being without him hurt almost more than he could take too, so enduring alone painfully was all he could hope for now; cherishing their friendship and hoping Piccolo would begin to see more than a pitiful over-powerful but awkward brat when he looked at him.

After cleaning himself off in the river, Gohan began to fly home, breathing a quiet sigh to the wind.

* * *

"Piccolo _san_!" cried Gohan without meaning to, truly stunned at his presence inside the house. He was so off in his own world, he failed to feel out the ki signatures in or around like he should have.

"Shh," shushed Piccolo with a bit of peeve. "Gohan? What's the matter?" queried Piccolo austerely as usual, gently tucking the slumbering Goten into his bassinet.

Gohan ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"Nothing. Um, where is Mother?"

"I do not know. She seemed strange and stressed so I did not question it. If she wished to say something more, she would have."

"So, dinner—,"

"It's in the grand crockpot. It's a one-dish stew and should be ready in the hour. You can serve yourself. And since you're here, I'll probably—,"

"Piccolo _san_? Would you stay and watch a movie with me?"

Piccolo's brows actually rose and his ears twitched, moving closer to his skull. He and Gohan had shared many times together over the years—training, fighting, and even the once and a while watching of a sunset or some other natural phenomenon most people took for granted—but this was the first time he asked him to stay and view Earthling cinema with him. He was not sure what to feel. Battle, meditation and the outside world he knew well. And though he knew Gohan had that perplexing Earthling affection for him, he did not understand the purpose of just sitting and watching poorly made Earthling films—not that he'd ever seen a full feature to be able to judge—but he knew Earthlings and their petty thoughts only too well. Few ever rose above to reach the higher points of consciousness. It seemed too idle of a thing. He never just sat and did nothing. There was always a purpose: for every move, breath, pose and…

"Forget it Piccolo _san_. I'll watch over Goten until my mother returns. I'm sure you've better things to do," answered Gohan as stalwartly as possible, though Piccolo easily caught the nuances of hurt and disappointment in his voice.

"I didn't say 'no' kid. Hell, your mother even left a note saying I could have some of that stew, once you've had your share of course, as she was probably going to get something while out."

Gohan's brows cinched then. His mother was behaving more and more strangely, ever since two weeks ago. She was far more lenient and off in her own world sometimes. He hoped she was okay, and then felt guilty. He was kind of off in his own world lately too. Was it his fault? Was she alright?

"Gohan? Are you going to get the movie ready?"

"Oh! Yeah. Of course. Just make yourself comfortable."

"Yeah, about as comfortable as a 226 cm. tall alien can be in here," Piccolo quipped with rare playfulness and a half smirk, sitting his grand form on the couch, the only piece of furniture that wouldn't cringe under his presence.

Gohan couldn't help but smile then. If only Piccolo could see how wonderful he really was. Who cares what the small minds of the world might think. Piccolo was beautiful, masterful, extraordinary. There was no other person Gohan felt so strongly for, and he could only hope his dear masking sensei felt at least somewhat the same; that he would one day have the courage to tell him the truth and make him feel just how much he truly adored him.

* * *

The movie was half through by the time the food was done; Gohan pausing it to scoop he and Piccolo their own bowls, both eased little Goten was still sleeping soundly.

After sitting down on the couch, Gohan ate hungrily at his meal, Piccolo ingesting much more slowly, committing each bite and flavor to memory while trying to watch the strange film Gohan had put in for them. Piccolo was only half through with his own when Gohan was through with all his five bowls; his movements halting and eyes widening at what he viewed on the screen.

"Gohan. I… I don't think your mother would like you watching this."

"Actually, this is one of the movies Mother picked out just for me. She knows I'm awkward about things, mostly social, and said it would help me understand some things about myself, since I'm growing up…" Gohan bit his lip then, grasping hold of his courage as he turned toward Piccolo, gazing at him earnestly. "I have already had these type feelings for someone I care about very much… Mother made me promise not to ever do it with someone I did not truly love and only safely and only when I am truly ready and it's mutual with the one I really care for. And I'll keep that promise."

Gohan bit his lip then, terrified of continuing. Yet his heart would not allow him to remain silent.

"I could tell she wanted to make me promise to wait until marriage, but she held back for some reason, her eyes becoming sad… Have you ever wanted to do this with someone you love Piccolo _san_?"

Piccolo felt very out of his element, putting his bowl aside. While the movie Gohan had them watch wasn't porn, it was a very deep romance following multiple young adult couples, a coming of age story utilizing people and settings from all walks of life as it told each character's unique tale of triumph and tribulation. And it was quite obvious what couples were doing during intimate scenes; even if it was so dark one could only see silhouettes every time. Chichi certainly was acting strange then. Whoa.

"And your mother had you watch this?"

Gohan flushed then a very vivid blush.

"Yeah, and she got me many educational books with detailed diagrams she never had before. After she caught me…"

"Caught you what Gohan?" asked Piccolo with a bit of dread.

"S-she caught me… touching myse—masturbating for the first time," whispered Gohan with his head down, shame and fear filling his person.

Piccolo let out a relieved sigh then. The boy just needed affirmation from a male figure he trusted. He could do that. He'd witnessed the sad passing lives of many Earthlings as Kami and Daimao; had read many books about various types of Earthling relationships and knew from observing why so many of them ended on sour notes. While uncomfortable with the subject, for he lacked some certain experience, he wasn't uneducated and would help the kid any way he could, at least be there for him. As his friend and mentor, he could do that much.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of Gohan, which is probably why your mother tried to educate you instead of yelling at you. In fact, masturbation is safer and more honorable than what most people do. I agree with your mother on that. Now that your sex-drive has begun, do not ever use someone just for sex. Only feeble and cowardly minds do that. In fact, wait as long as you possibly can to have sex with another person, until you've found the right one and you're both ready together, and be safe. Neither sex nor power makes you a man: that is a very false and destructive fallacy perpetuated throughout too much of Earthling culture. It's what you choose that might make you one; that will have or lack merit. Live honorably in all that you do as the wonderful person I am proud to know, and you should be alright kid."

Gohan's face was deep garnet. And though he felt more comfortable speaking with Piccolo about it now, there was still incredible fear. If he told him the truth of how he felt for him…

"Piccolo _san_ , have you ever felt that way towards anyone?" asked Gohan as quiet and politely as possible.

Piccolo's elven-like ears pinned back on his head, purple climbing them and deepening his cheeks.

"Sex is not love Gohan. It's a part of nature. And no matter how much some people try to play God, no one has the power to fully and absolutely control nature: it isn't right to. But like any act, love can be put into sex so it isn't vain, Gohan. As a creature with volition, you can choose when or if you do it and how: no matter what urges you have, you always have a choice. And it is sad so many people take it for granted. I know you won't."

Piccolo paused and sighed deeply, feeling the boy's eyes and insecurities continue to bear into him as he tried to finish answering.

"I do not have a sex-drive, if that's what you mean. But I do possess hermaphrodite genitalia—should I ever wish to mate with a partner—as do all Namekkuseijin… I don't think I've ever felt romance, or even know what that is supposed to feel like.

"But you are the one person in the universe I could never hate kid. Take it as a compliment."

A bit more purple stained Piccolo's cheeks as he realized just how easy the boy had gotten so many personal truths out him he never would have told before. He was really losing his touch. Perhaps he ought to spend some time away.

"I'm going to go now, alright? If you or your mother needs anything, let me know. And stop worrying about things. You're growing up just fine kid. I am proud of you and to know you. Keep your head up. And know that I told you about Namekkuseijin, about myself in confidence, as my friend. I don't want to hear other Z Senshi talking about it, _ever_ ," Piccolo finished seriously, very much feeling the need to leave, hoping his frankness had helped the boy the way he needed.

"I know Piccolo _san_. Thank you for trusting me," offered Gohan with a sad smile.

With that Piccolo sighed, rubbing a hand through Gohan's thick Saiyajin hair to comfort the poor kid. He could tell something was still off in him, but he was feeling too uncomfortable himself to be of much more help in that moment.

Gohan yearned to take that hand, bring it to his mouth and kiss the palm; to breathe Piccolo in as deeply as possible until his scent was seared into his brain and kiss his full Namekku lips until they were amazingly plump. But he held back. Piccolo didn't want him yet, cared for him, but did not desire him. But perhaps it wasn't impossible. He could be patient. He loved him that much. And now that he knew it was possible. He felt some hope; waving after Piccolo as he flew off into the sunset.

* * *

When Chichi finally returned, she felt guilty. It was pretty late, but it was so easy to lose track of time with Shinrin. She had never felt so understood and cherished before. While she was needed by her precious family, which she loved with all her heart, she never felt quite… Though, she was startled as Piccolo suddenly appeared in front her before the door.

"You are later than I expected Chichi. But the boys are fine. Both have been fed, bathed and are sleeping now."

Chichi sighed uncomfortably.

"Thank you. I apologize. It uh… It won't happen again," she spoke awkwardly, moving a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

"I do not mind watching after them. Just be sure I know how long you'll be gone, please, and where you'll be just in case if there is an emergency."

He did not tell her he had left for a while, thinking she'd for sure be back soon. Though after a moment, he had to ask.

"Chichi, are you alright?"

She bit her lip and looked away, the moonlight playing on her raven hair.

"I am getting to the point where I will be. Thank you for helping and protecting my family Piccolo; I mean it," she expressed with shimmering eyes, actually looking up into Piccolo's for once without malice or disgust. It was truly ironic that this grand imposing green man was now a trusted ally instead of a feared enemy.

"Hn. Goodnight."

And with that Piccolo flew off for the last time that night, many contemplations running through his vast mind.

Inside Gohan watched him go from his window once more, a longing growing within him with each moment.

 **To Be Continued…**

Was that too terrible for a first chapter? Well I at least know where I want this to go, but it will take time building story to get to certain points. Anyway, thanks for reading. Hopefully this wasn't too pathetic.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Gohan grabbed at his chest as he shot up in the bed, sweat accumulated all over him. Wet dreams concerning Piccolo were getting much worse after he'd challenged himself to stop masturbating. But he could handle it. He wasn't weak. No. He would be strong, much stronger and honorable enough to be worthy of Piccolo.

After getting up and washing his face, Gohan went to the kitchen to get some water.

"You alright kid?"

Gohan almost jumped out of his skin. How did the woman do that? It was like she could completely erase _all_ of her presence, which should not be possible…

"I'm fine Shinrin _san_. Just thirsty," offered Gohan softly, finishing his water in one gulp before placing the glass back on the counter.

"Let me or your mother know if you need anything, okay?"

"I will… And, thank you Shinrin _san_ , for all that you do for all of us, and making my mother so happy. She deserves to be," said Gohan sincerely, with a slight blush, looking up at the woman just as tall as Piccolo with honest appreciation.

"Rest assured, I receive just as much from all of you. Thank you for accepting me as part of the family. I know it wasn't easy and maybe even weird at first."

"No problem." We've seen worse, believe me. You're a good person. That's all anyone can ask. "Well, goodnight Shinrin _san_."

"Goodnight kid. Rest well."

* * *

"Gohan _chan_ , what on Earth are you doin'?" I know you're strong, but you've been doing that for a very long time. Even if you get it from your father, I don't know that's healthy.

"I…made a promise to myself…I intend to keep," grunted out Gohan in between his handstand pushups. No thoughts of romance or sex until Piccolo really _sees_ me, until he truly understands. He was right. I can choose otherwise, no matter how intense the urges. I just have to direct the naturally accumulating thoughts and energy into other things.

"Promise?"

"It's personal Mother… Just know I am doing this to be honorable." After thousands of pushups, crunches and squats I no longer the feel the urge for sex, just food. I will be strong Piccolo; because I love you so.

"Uh-huh. Just don't overdo it dear… Do you need anything while I'm out?"

"Could you get me some more college books? I would appreciate it immensely, only if it's not a bother. I want to test out of as much stuff as I possibly can so I can be finished with school sooner." I must become my own man, and soon. "And thank you very much Mother, for everything," finished Gohan with a warm genuinely appreciative smile, flipping to stand back on his feet, using the small workout towel he had hanging nearby to wipe the sweat from his face and neck.

"Sure sweetie." Chichi sighed wistfully then, her eyes clouding up. Even his voice was deepening now, that original sweetness going from it, serving as more proof he was no longer a young child. "You're growing up too fast Gohan. What am I gonna do with you?"

"Don't worry Mother. No matter what, I'll always be your son and around if you need me."

Chichi nodded her head, trying to shake the tears from her eyes before she hopped into her hovercraft with little Goten squealing excitedly in his safety seat, eager for a ride with her. Time seemed always to go too fast when you needed more and too slow when you needed peace.

* * *

Piccolo could not take it anymore, finally standing out of his usual meditation pose. Why did the kid opt to play 20 Questions with him, which he had learned was never a good thing, because it meant something serious was on the kid's mind? "What is it Gohan? While I can read minds, you know I wouldn't stoop so low as to read a friend's." I can't really read yours at the moment if I wanted to because of that nervous but impenetrable barrier of yours on your mind, because you are still currently the strongest being on the planet. Just please spit out already whatever is giving you so much tension kid. Oi.

Gohan bit his lip and nervously fidgeted with his longer wild locks some more. "I…My mother finally let Shinrin _san_ move in with us…"

"Yes. Your mother seems much happier with her around. Shinrin helps out with all the chores, bills and takes good care of Goten. And…" Oh. You feel left out now. Gohan. "But only you are Chichi's son and Goten's big brother. And I think your mother wanted to make sure you are free to do whatever it is you wish to, so you do not feel so obligated and can continue growing up as your own person without so many burdens."

"Yeah. I guess I could see that. I was just surprised that Mother would date someone so soon after Father. And that…"

"She's a woman? I cannot say I am surprised. Do you think your mother could care for another man like she did your father? Plus Chichi is…Chichi. A woman is probably a better match, from what I've seen. Shinrin gives her…balance she's never had before.

"Has she been hostile to you?" finally questioned Piccolo in all seriousness. If the woman had done anything awful to Gohan, he would make her beg for death regardless of how good she might be for Chichi.

"No, she is more than kind and understanding to all of us, and I am grateful. It's just, her being there and the sweet affectionate moments she and my mother share sometimes strongly reminds me of the person I told you about a while ago, the one I wish to…mate and share the rest of my life with," confessed Gohan apprehensively, constantly rubbing a nervous hand through his thick hair.

"I do not know who this person is Gohan, but I think you should wait, at least some years more. You are the smartest kid I know, and you're growing up awesomely, but you are still a youth. Be young while you still are, alright?" It certainly won't last, so don't take it for granted.

Gohan could not help it then. He thought he could be strong enough to hold it all in, had even given Piccolo a few years to maybe figure things out himself after their talk, after that awkward first movie night, which seemed so long ago now, not bringing it up at all since. But it hurt far too much. Piccolo, the one person he knew who was most sensible about everything, who could sense most things with an unrivaled keenness and was meticulous like no other; still didn't have a clue, did not _know_. And he felt like he was dying alone in the most unforgiving frigid hollow the longer he tried to hold it in. The flesh was relatively easy to learn to control, which he had. But his young heart ached more than he could bear.

"Gohan, what on Earth is the matter?" queried Piccolo with real worry, placing a hand on Gohan's shoulder, his chest tightening, face burning and eyes pinching in that most uncomfortable way as painful tears began to seep from his young friend's eyes.

"I-I… The one I want to marry, the one I have had _so many intense_ feelings for, for so long is you Piccolo _san_!" cried Gohan in sheer dread and resigned desperation. He had tried so hard to contain it, yearned to wait until Piccolo might possibly feel the same or at least realize and acknowledge what he felt for him, but he hadn't, and it was veritably eating him up inside. And now Piccolo would never see him the same way again!

Piccolo had absolutely no idea what to feel or say, so he stood still with widened eyes for a while. But the minute Gohan dropped forlornly to his knees in the dirt; time sped back up, he swiftly lifting the boy up and embracing him tightly. He never had been able to make himself absolutely withstand or ignore Gohan's tears. The longer he'd known him, the harder it was to even think of such.

Gohan continued to weep copiously, much shame quaking throughout his spirit, until he realized through his inner turmoil he was being held. Then his bleary bloodshot eyes widened, his voice trickling out his mouth with tentative inquisitiveness. "Piccolo _san_?" You don't hate me?

"I can't… I can't promise anything kid. I told you, I don't understand romance." Believe me; I've tried to make sense of Earthlings and their peculiar ways for a long time. Some things just are not logical. "You could honestly do so much better than me kid." While I knew something was bothering you, I had no idea it was me you were talking about. I would have even thought it be Dende. Not me. "And you're too young to know what you want yet, so—,"

"That's not true! You are intelligent and kind and strong and beautiful, and I know you feel things so very deeply. You can deny it, but I know: I see it in your amazingly deep eyes, though you try to hide it. I know you can feel, and the one I want and it's _you_!"

"Gohan…"

"No! It's true. You are already my best and most trusted friend and my dearest sensei. We train together every week. We know each other better than most people already, which is what dating is initially supposed to be about. Don't you love me too Piccolo _san_?" Please don't tell me I've been a burden to you.

Piccolo's heart sped up to millions of kilometers a minute without his say. Words just could not convey it kid. But you don't even fully know yourself yet, no matter how much you think you do. And I would never do anything that might give you painful regret, not on purpose anyway.

"So you love me Gohan, as Earthlings like to say but rarely mean, enough to wish for a life with me?"

"Of course! And I mean it with all my heart!" cried Gohan emphatically, tears still streaming down his reddened face, his breaths becoming more erratic as his chest ached.

"Then, patience is an attribute of love. If in four years you still—,"

"Please no Piccolo _san_. Don't leave me," whispered Gohan pitifully, his young heart feeling as if it were being slowly hardened and crushed to the finest lifeless dust, shame and anguish streaming down his young soul. Everyone always leaves…

Water actually pooled Piccolo's eyes then; his vision blurring and his chest aching incredibly; much inner conflict straining him as he tried to harshly blink the unrelenting tears away.

"I'm not leaving you kid. But part of growing up is understanding that some things might not ever work out precisely the way you wish, that even the things that might be possible can take time. I am asking you to be mature enough to give both of us time. I want you to keep learning and growing as the amazing person I know you are; continue becoming your own man. If in four years you still wish to marry me, we'll start living together to really get a feel for each other and if we really mesh. Because you may think you know me, but you don't Gohan. You have not lived with me alone before, not confined in a house only we inhabit." You do not know all the laments of my distinct and fractured entity, and I never want you to suffer such darkness…"We'll see what happens then and only if your mother agrees.

"Regardless of what happens, I will remain your friend and partner in arms. But I ask you now, please wait until then. And if it doesn't work out, live a long and happy life, even without me. Can you do that for me, Gohan?" pleaded Piccolo more seriously than he had anything in his life. You have always been such a precocious and remarkable person, but there are just some things that cannot be undone once began. I could not bear for you to have regrets because of me kid, if only you could understand…

"Start living with me now Piccolo _san_ , _please_ ," whispered Gohan imploringly, suddenly against Piccolo's ear making him shiver, his arms going around his neck to hold him closer, as he felt he was losing him.

"Your mother will never go for that. And—,"

"I love you Piccolo _san_ , so very much. Can't we live together those four years you're talking about? I promise I'll never push you to do anything. Just please Piccolo _san_? I don't care how the small minds of the world see us. I want to be with you always. I want to share my whole life with you. Please? If you really don't want to be with me after that, I'll have to understand and move on."

"Your mother is not going to agree Gohan and rightfully so. You're only fourteen."

"Do you really not want to be with me?" susurrated Gohan sadly.

"Gohan, there are things even I do not understand. I…" There is no one I would give all of myself for besides you. But… "I do not think I can give you what you're seeking, Gohan."

"Would you at least try Piccolo _san_? If it doesn't work, I promise I'll leave you alone." I know you care for me, and I want you to know what love feels like Piccolo _san_. You deserve to be loved too. Will you let me? Let _us_ begin?

Piccolo's brows cinched, a heavy weight accumulating on his heart and mind. Though it crushed him more than he could adequately express, perhaps he should just live with the kid for a while so he would learn what he was hoping for with him was futile. He did not wish to crush his dearest most trusted friend, but sometimes reality was cruel, painful, and most certainly unfair. Perhaps if he agreed Gohan would eventually understand the futility of what he asked and find the closure he needed to move on, so his dear young friend could have the happy life he so deserved, the life he knew he just would not be able to give him.

"Let's go see what your mother says," Piccolo finally acquiesced in a low tone, striving to fully mask his persistently aggravating emotions.

Gohan's eyes lit up with fragile but earnest hope; he maneuvering and quickly pushing his lips to Piccolo's before he could turn away and pressed warmly, causing Piccolo's eyes to widen dramatically before he jerked away.

"That's my promise to you Piccolo _san_. I know you think I don't know what I'm saying, that I'll grow out of it and move on. But with this kiss, I promise here and now I'll never stop loving you, and I will respect your wishes, whatever they are, my Piccolo _san_.

"Please, come to the house tomorrow in the afternoon. We'll talk with my mother then."

Gohan slipped away from Piccolo then and quickly flew home, more tears stinging his eyes on the wind. Nothing could ever be easy with Piccolo, but he didn't care. Piccolo was worth it. He loved him too much to give up on him. Piccolo had taught and given him so much he could never repay. He helped him find his own strength and courage when he thought himself the frailest; protecting him with even his own life. He brought him peace in that place within that shadowed space that never seemed to have any; helped him make sense of things when nothing seemed to. But most of all, he conquered his loneliness—that deep dark void that had begun inside Gohan since he was a little child and had found out the world was not at all a safe, fair and just place for everyone. And somehow Gohan would return that unfaltering love and encouragement; he would conquer the potent hollowness that still haunted Piccolo's eyes even when he tried his best to really smile. They would heal each other together. Even if their world was never perfect, or not always happy, it would be their own.

Piccolo sighed quite heavily; his fingers unconsciously ghosting over his lips where Gohan had kissed him, his mind conflicted more than ever, even as his body warmed in a peculiar way he had never experienced before.

* * *

"So? How is it my problem?"

Piccolo withheld the rising expletives that bubbled within him but scowled harshly. He should have known better than to ask His Imperial Assholeness for any type of advice. Well, he wouldn't make that mistake again.

"Namekk. Look, Saiyajin only mate to produce offspring and aren't particularly loyal to mates. Most, as I am sure you have well witnessed, prefer battle, power, dominance and even food over anything else."

"What about you and that blue-haired woman. You seem to do a lot more than merely 'produce offspring', and I know you haven't been with anyone else like that since her."

Vegeta busted Piccolo in the gut with a hard left too swift to counter.

"Talk about her or presume to know me again, and I will dismember you, permanently."

"Vegeta, I am not nor will I ever be afraid of you, you contradictive pompous little ass. If you are inadequate to spare some advice, you're inadequate, and I won't waste my time anymore. If you are going to kill me, try it. Otherwise, stop talking out your ass. I have other places to be."

The haughty Saiyajin no Ouji burst up into a haughty chortle then, only peeving Piccolo all the more.

"So, Namekk has a backbone. You know, I do not believe we have ever fought. Have a go?"

"Bring it, you demented dwarf reject."

"That's why I don't kill you. You're the only one in Kakarott's annoying little circle that has some substance."

Boom! Vegeta was seeing stars for a short moment at Piccolo's harsh riposte sock to his face. But in the next, he was matching Piccolo crushing blow for blow; the Gravity Room quaking under their power for the next few hours as they both let off some steam on each other.

"Admit it Vegeta, now. Or I'll twist them both off! And you know if I give my all I can," demanded Piccolo seriously, his arms and legs severely stretched and wrapped around Vegeta's body, keeping him tightly locked in a powerful hold on his stomach with all limbs disabled, and his right arm and glowing Super Saiyajin tail taut at very uncompromising angles.

"Alright, you've got skills Namekk. Now release me." You had better not even joke about my arm and tail again. I could kill you anytime I wish; you overgrown lime vermin you.

Piccolo reluctantly retracted his limbs and let go, making to leave the room in a rare huff altogether. While he was annoyed with how condescendingly egotistical the little warrior prince always managed to be, what really bothered him was that he was basically right where he started before their little spat began.

"Look Namekk, not that I give damn. But if Kakarott's eldest spawn is serious about you, you'd do well not to tease him. It's incredibly rare, but some Saiyajin do mate for life, and those who do do not take kindly to being refused their intended mate; it meaning more than even battle to them. So, the only advice I can give you is to not fuck up. If pushed far enough, Kakarott's eldest brat might severely maim or even kill you if you confuse or betray him, or anyone possibly contending with him for you. So if you made a promise to him, you'd do best to keep it Namekk. Saiyajin instinct can be powerful and dangerous, especially in those who are most loyal in personality and haven't properly trained it. If he has really chosen you as his mate and things go wrong, there's no telling what might occur. He might not fully be conscious of what he's done until it's over, especially since he's a half breed."

"Don't you ever call him that! He is a whole person, no matter where his blood comes from. As someone who considers himself such a fucking noble as to update us all regularly of it, I thought you'd know that, _Prince Vegeta_. No wonder your people are practically extinct! Just look what they fucking had to look up to!" roared Piccolo with more passion than he had anything in his life, right after busting Vegeta right in the kisser through rare rage.

Vegeta sat up and stood slowly from where his body had landed, wiped the blood from his lip and scowled, looking down hard. That one hurt, far more than his pride, and they both knew it, whether or not Vegeta would acknowledge it.

With his back to him, Vegeta offered a few more words. "I meant, if you've noticed, the potential power of each hybrid child seems to be naturally greater than the rest of us, for whatever reason. Just think how much faster Gohan reached that power to destroy Cell, when I and Kakarott have been training to push past our limits all our lives and only just recently been able to ascend, let alone go beyond that and fully control it. If his power can be greater so could his instinct. With all your fucking abilities, I would have thought you'd know that Namekk."

Refusing to look back at Piccolo, Vegeta strolled to the GR's exit, his back straight with as much dignity as possible, his tail wrapping back around his waist protectively. His chest did ache at the cruel reminder that he was the last of his kind: that hurt incredibly, whether he wished to admit or not. Anguish even filled him that the aggravating over-powerful baka Kakarott was gone. As much as huge parts of him despised him, Kakarott had been his initial reason for coming to Earth, beyond the Dragon Balls, the reason he eventually stayed and accepted it as home; his loss greater that words could say. But he refused to let a single silent painful tear fall, strolling through the halls as dignified as possible until he was back inside his private room in Capsule Corp., alone.

Piccolo grimaced; cursing himself internally now for multiple reasons. While still an incomparable royal prick, Vegeta did not possess the saturated aura of evil he had when he'd first come to Earth. His darkness was not gone, the potential always there, but perhaps Piccolo had gone too far in cursing him like that. After all, he himself knew the heavy and life draining burden of loneliness and regret, the sheer hollowness of darkness, only too well. He had just been so anxious about the impending meeting with Chichi, any possible affront to Gohan proved to be the last straw; his usually rational control overwhelmed by emotion as his usually keen and calm mind was unusually conflicted.

Though he appeared as stern as ever, Piccolo's spirit did throb as he exited the GR, all the anxious tension he let go of through their spar returned full force.

* * *

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" enquired the young robed God above the clouds, twisting his staff with seeming idleness, even though his eyes were more serious than ever.

"Like _that_ ," growled Piccolo, his eyes boring down into Dende's harshly. He had already had quite the fucking day, and he hadn't even yet been to the promised afternoon meeting at the Son residence.

"I am not surprised that it's you he's chosen," said Dende more strongly than he usually spoke, a tinge of jealously and hurt tainting his voice. "I knew it would be one of us, if not an Earthling female. Gohan is just that way."

"How are you so calm about this? Wait. What?"

"I realized once I became this planet's Guardian that I would be giving up a lot but also gaining what I could not hope to have on our world. Though, my hopes dwindled when Gohan's visits became fewer and fewer."

"Wait. You?"

"I've had deep feelings for him since I first met him, which only grew the more I got to know him. I was too young to understand all those feelings initially, but I do now. Namekkuseijin can love too Piccolo. We just fall in love with the mind first. The flesh is more of a formality for mating for us. Our true intimacy is of our minds, of our hearts. Whereas most creatures on Earth are prisoners to physical chemistry first—which always eventually wears off—the only possibility of having depth to any relationship being when people choose to go beyond flesh and relinquish every petty illusion to truly care for one another." Dende paused as his eyes brimmed with emotion, blinking and taking a cleansing breath. "If you can be happy with him, you should be. Do not take such an opportunity for granted." I know I wouldn't. I certainly won't forgive you if you do or ever hurt him.

"But I don't… He deserves…"

"He deserves to be happy. You made a promise already, so you had better at least try," urged Dende strongly, his usually soft passive voice never holding so much conviction and strength, making Piccolo's eyes widen. "Go on Piccolo _san_. Do not be late." You deserve to be happy too, Brother.

Piccolo nodded in a daze, feeling rarely, incredibly dumb for a long moment before flying off the Temple in the sky and back down to Earth.

* * *

"What the hell did you do to my baby?!" roared Chichi, expletives and cookware flying out her mouth and kitchen at breakneck speed the moment the door opened with Piccolo standing there.

Piccolo expected this, so let the fiery little woman get everything out, accepting every cruel word and vicious blow to his person. Nothing could possibly hurt as bad as feeling he might end up failing Gohan, nothing.

* * *

"Let me go Shinrin _san_! Piccolo needs me!"

"Gohan, you promised your mother you would let her have some time with Piccolo alone before the three of you talk together."

"How are you this strong?! Let go!"

A twinge of honest sadness filled Shinrin's eyes, and Gohan stilled a moment once his met hers.

"You're… You're not human, are you?" Somehow I knew it, even though I could not sense it. You must be able to fully block your true presence somehow, yet still emit a viable false one sensible when you wish.

"No kid, I'm not. But I promise, my love for your mother, for all of you is real. I only wish to help, for all of you to be happy."

"But Piccolo _san_ —,"

"I think we both know Piccolo _san_ is a big guy who can fight his own fights just fine. Plus, this is a test. You know your mother would accept nothing but the best for you."

"Shinrin _san_?"

Gohan stopped fighting her entirely then, Shinrin's surprisingly powerful hold releasing him.

"What are you?" asked Gohan seriously.

Goten appeared in one of the inner doorways of the large hovercraft rubbing his little eyes after waking from his nap.

"I know. She's one of those cool monsters who eat other monsters. She never hurts the good guys, only the bad ones. Then they can't hurt anyone ever again," said Goten cutely, giving them both a half-awake smile.

Both Shinrin's and Gohan's mouths dropped.

"Goten _chan_ , how did you…?"

"I dreamed. You ate the mean man that hurt the sad lady badly and then buried her all alone. You ate him scarily, so he could feel _all_ the pain and scariness he meanly caused so many others, until there was nothing left of him. And you unburied the sad lady and set her free. She's not sad anymore. She's with her family now in a better place. You're a good person Shinrin _chan_ ," finished Goten with honest innocence, looking up at both of them with that blameless toddler grin.

Shinrin's eyes first widened in disbelief and bit of horror; then they filled with sincere tears, her slim long form turning from each of them, her face going into her hands. They were never supposed to know.

Goten started crying then, thinking he'd done something wrong.

"Oh Goten, sweetie, you've done nothing wrong," whispered Shinrin, wiping furiously at her eyes and hurriedly picking the honest toddler up, beginning to rock with him. "It was just a surprise is all. But you know what? Only _really_ good and special people can have dreams of me. So you are truly extraordinary my friend," she offered kindly, wiping the tot's face gently with her handkerchief and playfully pushing his little nose like a button.

After a few moments, Goten's innocent inquisitiveness returned, his tears dwindling. "What mean extra-extroda-extrud…" Goten huffed because he couldn't quite pronounce the word.

"It means you are quite a person Goten, big in a very good way."

"But I'm wittle."

"But your heart, what matters most, is quite grand," said both Gohan and Shinrin together, Shinrin softly wiping Goten's eyes and getting him to blow his nose. "And I bet you're not so little to bugs and creatures much smaller than you, are you?"

All three shared a warm smile; the elder two relieved Goten was his happy energetic self again, before Gohan's eyes frowned once more. He couldn't stop thinking of Piccolo. He hadn't been able to get his mother to promise to be nice. Part of him regretted pushing Piccolo and telling his mother. He really did not wish to cause any trouble to either of them. But his heart would not let him remain silent any longer.

"Well, the plane is on autopilot. I know you two are hungry. So why don't we have lunch before hitting the mall?" urged Shinrin, her eyes landing on Gohan imploringly.

"Alright. I did promise mother after all," finally relented Gohan with a weary sigh, Shinrin's eyes thanking him.

"There you go. Come on Goten. You get to pick out the veggies."

"Come on Big Brother. I get to pick the veggies!" chirped Goten happily, his little hand grasping at his big brother's larger one and holding it tightly.

Gohan smiled at his little brother and rubbed a loving hand through his hair.

"Alright squirt. Let's go."

* * *

"You done?" offered Piccolo after a long awkward silence.

"You'll know when I'm done," growled Chichi, swiping an irksome strand of hair and moving it behind her ear, her dark tenacious eyes just boring into him.

"You know, this wasn't my idea. If Gohan hadn't come to me and pleaded and wept, I would not have even known he felt such a way towards me." I knew he cared, and that something was bothering him. But I never would have known…

Chichi deflated then, finally opting to go inside and sit in what she deemed her "comfy" chair. It was a brown worn cushioned rocking recliner, but it was comfortable and always gave her a little peace when she felt at her worst or needed to think.

Piccolo reluctantly stepped inside not long after, beginning to use his telekinesis to move all the cookware Chichi had barraged at him back into the kitchen. He did not know if it would be a gesture she'd appreciate, but at that moment he did not care. He needed something to take his mind off things and just wanted the whole mess to be over with soon.

After a few more moments of awkward silence, Piccolo finally opted to sit on the couch adjacent her.

"Just tell him no Chichi, please. And I'll stay absent for a long while so he can have closure. I only wish for the best for him, please believe that. I've given my life for him before, and I would do it again without hesitation… But, I am not able to reciprocate the way he wishes this time. More than that, he deserves far better than I could ever be," Piccolo finally admitted in a soft defeated tone he had never used before, closing his eyes and putting his head down then; folding his hands together as his mind and heart both continued to thoroughly perturb him.

Chichi's face twisted into a painful yet uncanny grimace once she realized not just what Piccolo had said, but all the rare telling nuances to Piccolo's voice and tone she had never heard before; her eyes widening when she looked at him and actually caught the stray tear glistening down his face as he sat hunched upon her living room couch. He had even pleaded; something she'd never known him do, probably no one had, confounding her all the more. Because she knew her son's love for him was very real too. Because she knew Piccolo much better now than she initial had when she first loathed him, and she could no longer just hate him because of his past or because it was convenient to. She and Gohan's long, detailed and somewhat excruciating talk that morning had revealed things she deep down already knew but had not wished to acknowledge, along with knowledge she hadn't known about Namekkuseijin until then. Gohan had been dead serious about the future he desired, and she did wish more than her own life for both her children to lead healthy happy lives of their own one day. And that meant she could never fully be rid of Piccolo now.

"You really love my son, don't you?" In ways even you yourself do not fully comprehend yet.

Piccolo looked up then, looking strangely helpless as he hunkered with his hands in his lap, almost like a giant sulking child, making Chichi bite her lip before sighing deeply.

"I can't tell him 'no' now or he'll never forgive either of us. He's more than earned the right to live his own life. So whether I like it or not you're just goin' to have to buck up and live with him for a while to keep the promise he made sure to tell me you made to him during our long talk this morning.

"Shinrin has recently added another wing to the house anyway, so we're not all so cramped in here. That will be yours and his. That way you can have some privacy, and learn more about each other before doing anything rash, but he'll still be home. We'll see how things go from there.

"But I promise you now, and hear me well _Piccolo_ : if you ever hurt him, I will not only personally castrate you with a rusty saw before sending you on a one-way trip to Hell, but I will vacation there frequently to make sure they administer the most proper punishment to you for all eternity. Is that understood mister?!"

Piccolo's eyes widened incredulously. Chichi was supposed to decline—no _forbid_ it. Someone had to be the voice of reason. This scenario wasn't supposed to be possible! By the Gods! What the hell?!

Chichi stood up abruptly then and walked to the kitchen, her hands rising to her hips in that no-nonsense akimbo posture.

"Now you come in here and help me clean this place up mister. If you're going to officially be part of this family, you help out when needed."

For the third time this day, Piccolo felt like he was in some bizarre alternate universe, blinking incredulously. But he quickly pulled himself out of his daze and hurried to the kitchen; having no clue how he would deal with the rest of the day, let alone whatever else was ahead of him.

* * *

Gohan's eyes bulged when he, Goten and Shinrin finally made it back home, having given Chichi and Piccolo more than ample time to figure things out all day. There in a plain burgundy apron was Piccolo, swiftly moving about the kitchen as Chichi barked orders better than a drill sergeant. Piccolo was still alive, the house had failed to blow up, and his favorite person was in the kitchen cooking. Gohan couldn't help the warmth that pervaded his cheeks and quickly travelled to his groin. He had never seen Piccolo so out of his element yet still so determined, certainly attractive. He even looked somehow cute in that moment, bringing a small grin to Gohan's face and relief to his spirit.

Once Piccolo realized Gohan was there he paused, their eyes locking for a moment before he quickly looked away. Both Chichi and Shinrin caught that but said nothing, Chichi urging Piccolo to finish the final touches on supper. Goten tried to climb the counter and snag a couple cookies out of the cookie jar before dinner, but Shinrin guided his attention to the new book set she had picked up while they were out. The adorable little tyke loved stories and nature even more than food, so it wasn't difficult to divert his attention until everything was ready.

Piccolo sat awkwardly at the table after serving everyone else. While this certainly wasn't the first Son meal he'd attended, it was the first one in which Chichi dubbed him her son-in-law, which he just did not initially like the ring of, but he remained quiet about it, finally deciding to nibble at a steamed vegetable dumpling to get his mind off things.

Gohan and Goten practically devoured every morsel set before them happily, making Shinrin chuckle lightly, Chichi huff and Piccolo's cheeks purple, as he had prepared most of the meal himself with Chichi's direction.

* * *

Once dinner was through, Shinrin guided Goten to get washed and ready for bed. Chichi laid down the rules once more before saying goodnight to Piccolo and Gohan, about them being "safe" if they did anything because she'd kill either of them if they made her a grandmother so young; making both senshi flush very vividly and look away.

It was finally just them in the kitchen then, both of them cleaning up at Chichi's orders.

"Piccolo _san_?"

"What Gohan?"

"Are you mad at me? You don't seem too happy about this. That was not my intention," whispered Gohan, his eyes brimming with tears again without his say, blurring his vision as he attempted to keep control of his power so he could dry a dish without demolishing it.

"No. You are my…friend Gohan. If this will help you on your journey of personal growth, it won't be for naught."

Gohan bit his lip.

"So it's only out of obligation that you stay?" susurrated Gohan softly, setting the dish aside and peering up at Piccolo beside him with sorrow.

"Gohan, we've already been through this… I'm here aren't I? I cannot promise that I'll ever be able to give what you seek in a relationship with me." What I do not even understand myself. "But I am here." I really cannot believe your mother relented.

Gohan quickly wiped his eyes, feeling embarrassed that he'd let more emotion get to him again while in front of his dear sensei. He hoped he would eventually be able to get Piccolo to fully understand how he felt for him and why; hoped they could learn to truly share a life together happily. He did not wish to pressure Piccolo, but he knew Piccolo would never let certain things be unless nudged a bit; as was his brusque, encloistered way. He also could not imagine a life without him now, and hoped he hadn't ruined everything by failing to remain patient. Or maybe he should have never brought up his feelings at all?

"I know. But you at least want to be here with me, don't you?" You thought mother wouldn't allow it, didn't you? Please say I'm not a burden to you.

"You better know by now there is no other person I actually don't hate spending time with. That much is true, Gohan."

"Ah," murmured Gohan, giving Piccolo a short wistful smile and playful nudge before turning back to the dishes. Would Piccolo ever give him a solid answer?

* * *

After the kitchen was clean, Gohan led Piccolo to the new wing of the house; the one his mother said was now theirs. Piccolo took everything in until he was urged to sit upon the large cerulean dressed and canopied bed in a large pristine light lilac hued room, his eyes bulging.

"Gohan?"

"This is our new bedroom. It seems Shinrin helped mother move my stuff for me in here while we were cleaning up. It was pretty nice of them to give it to us since it was supposed to be for them… Anyway, just make yourself comfortable. I am going to shower and then probably study for a while before lying down. This is your room too now, so go ahead and start making it your own."

Piccolo sighed heavily once he was alone in the room. He walked around a moment, just to get a feel of it, not really thinking much of it after a while. A room was room—a space manufactured. He always got more peace while meditating near waterfalls, trees and other peaceful open spaces of nature. But his eyes were quickly guided to the ribbon wrapped glass jar on top the bedside bureau. He thought there was candy in it upon first look, which would have been strange in the Son home on its own simply for the location of it, as Chichi was adamant about keeping a clean tidy home. But upon closer inspection he facepalmed and groaned audibly. It was jar of condoms with a large homemade label taped to it that read "Always Be Safe!" with "I mean it you two!" underneath in parentheses. What the hell was wrong with Chichi?! Did she really want them together; let alone doing that so soon?

Piccolo took a deep breath after that, striving to empty his mind. There had been a tube of something else on the bureau, but he didn't care what it was. He wanted nothing to do with any of it. Unable to think of anything to add to the grand room with immaculate hues and furniture, even though Gohan had told him to make it his own, he finally decided to just levitate in the corner; folding his limbs and closing his eyes, trying to meditate to calm his greatly agitated mind.

* * *

"You'll see Piccolo _san_. We can be happy together. I know you really care for me, I know it. I believe it. We'll be happy. You'll see," Gohan tried to affirm himself in the shower; feeling simultaneously serene and anxious at actually having his own room with Piccolo, at them sleeping in the same bed together for the first time; a few more angsty tears falling without his say as he washed himself. Being a teenager really sucked a lot of the time. So many things were hard to get a full handle on. So much was expected of you because you were no longer a small child, yet you weren't really grown yet either. No matter how much you thought you knew, there was always much more you did not. But he knew what he felt in his heart for Piccolo was real. And he would not give up on anyone he loved, especially him. He had to have strength for them both.

He hadn't known his mother would allow it either, but he was glad she had, glad he had grasped hold of his courage to try. He yearned to be as close to Piccolo as possible, to learn to be able to bring out that wondrous smile in him he knew he deserved to have and wear more naturally, even during the roughest of times. This was the chance to get closer the ways it counted most, to see if they could really click as a couple, to learn how Piccolo really felt for him and why and honestly express himself to him too, and Gohan was grateful for those chances. Though he could tell Piccolo was not pleased with the current situation, the amazing warrior always becoming gruffer when things he didn't like or understand happened, he knew his dear sensei cared. And Gohan would believe in their future together as long as it took to be made real.

* * *

"Chichi…"

"Yes Shinrin?"

"Your boys know. Seems Goten had visionary dreams of me and what I do other than my day job. He told me and Gohan about it today while we were out."

"You know what? As long as he didn't see anything too graphic, I'm going to count that a plus today. Family secrets aren't nice to have or keep. And I am so weary of worry and regret… We're all a family now. No matter how weird or unconventional to others we might seem, we are a real family because the love is real, and I am _glad_ we are," professed Chichi with much emotion and conviction, moving closer to Shinrin on their bed.

Shinrin knew to say nothing more; taking Chichi into her arms and holding her close.

* * *

Just when Piccolo had finally gotten his nerves to calm some, he felt the warm moist press of lips to his cheek, his eyelids shooting open.

"Goodnight Piccolo _san_. I just wanted to tell you that because you seemed to be in quite the trance there, and I'm going to sleep now. And…I love you."

Piccolo's demeanor quickly became its usual stoic as he fought to hide his true emotions. "Goodnight Gohan. Rest well."

Gohan sighed somewhat disappointedly before hopping into his new bed, quickly pulling the covers over his head and turning his back to Piccolo. It did hurt, but he was no fool. He knew Piccolo was going to try and push him away for his "own good" hoping he'd finally give up and move on, but he refused to. He was determined then to give Piccolo a kiss on the cheek and tell him he loved him every day from now on, because he did; until it was more natural and no longer unnerving to either of them, until Piccolo realized he could not destroy the place in his heart already carved out for him.

After some irksome tossing and turning Gohan eventually found sleep; Piccolo's masterful awareness keeping watch over the entire house as he continued to levitate in the corner, a bit of purple still flushing his cheek where Gohan had kissed him.

 **To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

It had been months and Piccolo still refused to sleep in the same bed with him, levitating off in the corner each night, and Gohan had had it.

"What are you so afraid of Piccolo _san_? I didn't say we had to do anything. It would just be nice to be able to hold you sometimes or you me, or just to have you here with me. What do you have against that? I promised you I would never force you to do anything."

Piccolo gave him a hard look then, like "What do call this whole mess?" without actually saying it. You, your father, your mother—everyone in your damned family always seems to feel the consistent need to pull my life in different directions at your own behest, not mine. I never asked for any of this.

"Just please leave then Piccolo _san_. If being with me is such a burden, leave. If you don't really want to be here, leave. A promise means nothing if you don't really wish to keep it," whispered Gohan pitifully, turning away from Piccolo, striving very hard to steel himself so tears would not fall. Every time Piccolo rejected him it hurt more than he could adequately express, and he didn't know if he could take any more of it.

Piccolo's face crumbled unseen a moment before taking on its usual poker mask. Taking off his cape and turban and wrapping them neatly before setting them in the corner, tentatively, Piccolo walked to the bed, quickly pulling off his Namekk shoes, slipping into the bed and pulling the covers over his head without looking at Gohan. He could not stand Gohan hurting, especially because of him, but he still did not believe he was the right one for him as a mate and did not see how it could ever turn out right for them.

The past lump of months with him had been unnerving, strange, awkward but not entirely unpleasant. Gohan proved each day to amaze him, to make him more proud and honored to know him. But Gohan would always deserve better than him in his eyes, and he really did not know what to do anymore. He wished things had never had to change between them; that he could have remained his friend and sensei, watching and helping him grow without tainting or burdening him. Though, his thoughts came to an abrupt halt once he felt strong arms go around him from behind.

"Not so bad, is it Piccolo _san_?"

Piccolo shivered as Gohan's breath tickled his nape.

"I suppose not," eventually came his terse reply.

"Good. Goodnight Piccolo _san_. I love you."

And Gohan squeezed Piccolo a little tighter, his tail wrapping protectively around Piccolo's thigh, he falling asleep in the next few moments.

* * *

Piccolo slowly awoke feeling very strangely. His body was a lot warmer than usual. He could easily hear— _feel_ his heartbeat pounding more rapidly in his chest cavity, his pulse feeling as if it was on fire. The intense sensation of wet warmth dragging across his hypersensitive neck stole a deep moan from him before he could stop it. A powerful body moved atop— _against_ his own. He had never felt so out of it, so oddly overwhelmed yet euphorically drowning in heat in his life. And then full awareness dawned, lucidity shooting through him like pure ice water.

"Gohan. Gohan! Wake up! You don't know what you're doing kid. Get ahold of yourself!" Dammit kid. This better not be what Vegeta was talking about. _Wake up!_

Piccolo couldn't get through to Gohan verbally or telepathically, and he could not break free of his powerful hold. So, he bit his arm where he could reach it hard as he could, breaking skin, which earned him a low and dangerous growl, and painful tightening of the grip on him.

" _Wake up Gohan_!"

Gohan growled lowly and shook his head. In a few moments conscious awareness dawned in his eyes, them widening to comic proportions.

"Oh my gosh, Piccolo _san_! I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I don't know what…I…"

"Just please get off me."

"Okay," whispered Gohan, doing as he was asked, feeling just terrible. He had almost…! No! That was unforgivable! How could he have even tried to do such a thing?! Piccolo would never forgive him now.

"Gohan, look at me."

Eyes saturated with tears, shame and sorrow looked over at Piccolo reluctantly.

Piccolo's brows cinched together as he viewed Gohan's distraught pain filled face. He could not bear being the source of Gohan's suffering anymore. It was too much. He had to finally make up his mind and be all in or all out. This in-between stuff to keep a promise was killing both of them far too much.

"Are you sure it's really me you want kid, for life?" How can you possibly know that now?

Gohan's eyes widened, the dim light of the small cartoon character-shaped nightlight his little brother had given him as gift for his new room a while ago shining in them eerily.

"Yes. I love you Piccolo _san_. I want you to be my first, my always. If we can have children, I'm sure I'll want that too, much later on of course, in the future; new precious life made from both of us. But only if you do too," trickled Gohan's voice dolefully but honestly, believing Piccolo was going to make them part permanently now, breaking his heart.

"Let's take a bath kid."

"W-what?"

Mauve stained Piccolo's cheeks.

"You made me sexually discharge for the first time in my life tonight, so I need to wash." Piccolo looked away feeling his face burning, not really wanting to say the rest but knowing he needed to, to ease his precious friend. "In all the time I've known you; I have never bathed with you or anyone else. Because I am not like Earthlings or Saiyajin, I have never felt comfortable taking those communal baths a lot of you do. None of you have even witnessed me use any toilet, which is no coincidence. Maybe you should see what I actually have down there before you make a lifelong promise to me."

"I love you Piccolo _san_. I don't care what it looks like. I—," You're not leaving me? Even after this. I couldn't blame you now if you did. I don't want you suffering because of me ever.

"Humor me please. If you still wish to be with me after that, I guess we'll both have to learn to work on this romance stuff, because it still confounds the hell out of me. But, I guess tonight proved I can be aroused sexually… Anyway, you need to learn control Gohan. Vegeta said Saiyajin instinct can be quite powerful. I don't want what happened tonight to ever happen again. When we're really ready to do that together, we should both be fully aware, able and willing."

Gohan's eyes widened. He hadn't known Piccolo had seen Vegeta about them. Then he could not help but smile some. Piccolo was thinking about them seriously after all, about _their_ future together. And that gave him a bit more hope.

"Okay. Let's go," said Gohan more lightly than he'd said anything in quite a while, making Piccolo's heart skip a beat.

* * *

"Don't watch while I wash! That's private!" growled Piccolo, turning away, purple staining most of his large muscular form.

Gohan could not fully contain his grin. He would have never thought Piccolo could be so cute.

"But, you watched me wash."

"I observed: there's a difference. I have never really looked at such things particularly close before, never needed to… Anyway, I'll let you see me once we're in the tub. Give me some privacy before then."

"As you wish Piccolo _san_ ," answered Gohan happily, rinsing himself well before slipping into the grand steaming bathtub awaiting them.

Once in the bath together, Gohan waited patiently until Piccolo was comfortable, both enjoying the soothing warmth of the heated water while soaking for a while.

Gohan had to bite his lip to contain his smirk as Piccolo's face bloomed with that lovely purple of his blood before nervously opening his legs. Though, Gohan ended up scratching his head when he could finally see Piccolo underwater. The pink of his abs went all the way down, outlined with textured red and green; he was unable to perceive any hit of anything that could be counted as genitals.

Piccolo flushed more if possible at Gohan's close examination, but at seeing his perplexed face he expounded.

"What do you see all over my entire body Gohan?"

Gohan looked him up and down, but was unsure of what to say other than "beautiful" or "amazing", which he knew Piccolo would not appreciate then, so remained silent.

"Armor Gohan, multi-textured skin: natural body armor. Whether green or red in hue, it's all extremely flexible, so I can move and stretch at will, yet still durable and protective. Do you honestly think the most sensitive parts of my body would not be protected too?"

Gohan was even more perplexed. Was Piccolo giving him permission to touch him in order to reach the rest?

Piccolo looked away then, more amethyst hue flushing his form.

"You may touch me, just to observe what's there. Nothing sexual. Think of it as…scientific."

Gohan became very thoughtful then. Observing Piccolo more closely, he realized just how much this whole thing had been quite the ordeal for Piccolo too. Neither of them should feel burdened by the other. The whole point of them starting to live together was to get a real feel of what it's like to share a life together and hopefully get closer while doing so. Nothing should ever be forced or mere obligation.

"Piccolo _san_ , when I touch you I want it to be because you want me to. However many times I must say it I will _. I love you Piccolo_ _san_. This relationship is just as much yours as mine. I am so sorry if I have ever made you feel coerced." You do actually wish be with me, right? I don't want you ever to suffer because of me. I've never wanted that.

"Okay, I guess we'll wait then." I know a life without you would not have much meaning now Gohan. I just do not know if this is how it should be.

"Alright. Let's just enjoy the bath then. We can go back to bed after."

"Hn."

* * *

"May I kiss you?"

Piccolo blinked, looking up from his book. Since Gohan practically had his own library now, Piccolo had taken up reading as a hobby when not sparring, training, and meditating or being a family member, helping out around the house and such; as Chichi certainly made sure to keep tabs on both of them, while still allowing them some leeway. He wasn't sure why Gohan was asking though. The boy had been kissing his cheek at least once a day every day since their first night living together a year ago. What was the point in asking now?

"You may proceed," finally answered Piccolo as emotionless as possible.

Gohan observed him attentively then, before tentatively moving closer to him on the loveseat in their room, carefully pressing his lips to his. This was the first time Piccolo's eyes had closed instead of widening, giving Gohan some confidence to go further.

Moving his body closer, Gohan's hand began to move across Piccolo's body, teasing muscle and skin, cradling Piccolo's head with the other; moving his lips against his, pleased when Piccolo began reciprocating, mimicking him move for move like the most expert student, pleasurable heat rising in each of them. But when tongue was introduced, Piccolo quickly pulled away; both of them quite flushed and gazing at the other with wide eyes.

Feeling quite embarrassed, Piccolo looked away.

"I am…not ready to go further than that Gohan. That was what Earthlings call 'making out', right? That too easily escalates into full-on intercourse, and I am just not ready for that. Sorry."

"It's nothing to be sorry for. I promised I wouldn't make you do anything you don't want to do. So this was great. We're actually communicating honestly with each other as a couple. That's as it should be Piccolo _san_."

It was quiet for a long moment, both senshi looking away at nothing in particular, until Gohan turned back to Piccolo.

"Did you like it though, Piccolo _san_?"

That lovely lavender flush took Piccolo's cheeks again.

"It wasn't entirely unpleasant," Piccolo finally admitted, quickly picking back up his book, as he wished to speak of the incident no further.

Gohan sighed, took his cue and went over to his desk at the other side of the room, beginning to study quite furiously until his prominent arousal finally subsided.

* * *

"Hurry up! Hurry up! It's Trunks' birthday! We can't be late!" cried Goten emphatically, holding his present for his best friend close to his little chest.

"Don't worry kid, we'll get there on time," offered Shinrin _san_.

"Come here sweetie. You can't wear that. Where's the nice blue suit I had laid out on your bed for you?" griped Chichi with some irritation.

"Aww Ma. I can't wear that. Trunks will tease me to no end. May I please wear my dogi? I know Trunks will want to spar with me. _Pretty please_ ," crooned Goten too cutely, blinking "innocently", giving his mother his best puppy-dog eyes. He hated those western suits his mother liked him to wear at formal occasions. They were always so itchy and stiff and he couldn't move in them well like he could in his usual wear.

Chichi bit her lip. Her boys were growing up much too fast for her liking.

"Fine. Since it's just a private familial party at Bulma's, I guess so."

"Yea!" exclaimed Goten excitedly, even more eager if possible to hurry on to the party.

Gohan and Piccolo walked into the living room then, both their faces mildly flushed and looking a little more awkward than usual.

"What's wrong with you two?" almost demanded Chichi. She had actually become pleasantly accustomed to life since Piccolo moved in. He helped out quite a lot. Life was much fuller and things had been running smoothly as far as she could tell for years. What on Earth was the matter with them now?

"Nothing!" they both shouted a little too swiftly. "Let's just get to that party, alright?" added Gohan, running a hand through his sheen short spikes of hair, his long powerful sable tail curling anxiously behind him.

Shinrin and Chichi shared a look then. For once Chichi let it slide, rolling her eyes and ushering everyone into their large yellow family hovercraft.

* * *

Piccolo and Vegeta shared a short nod. Over the years a type of mutual respect had built between them, if not friendship, as they would use each other to let off steam every now and then with a spar and such. Both felt and understood things the others would not; words mostly unnecessary in their interaction with one another since that day what seemed ages ago; a private silent promise between them that they would never disrespect the other or the other's people again.

Gohan politely greeted everyone individually as soon as their eyes met, he and Piccolo quickly walking to a table to sit.

Goten practically mowed Trunks over, eagerly handing him his present he had bought him with his own earned money, doing chores for frail and elderly neighbors Chichi and Shinrin had approved of; the two beginning to chat excitedly as they walked to a table together.

Bulma began leading Chichi and Shinrin to sit with her at her table. Shinrin was an incredible architect, and Bulma always loved asking her for advice when commissioning new buildings for any project.

Once the rest of the Z Senshi showed up, Bulma stood up and announced that they'd all be moving to another building. Once everyone was inside the new grand gray building, eyes widened. Though unremarkable on the outside, it was an incredible cerulean indoor waterpark inside, more extravagant than anything they'd ever seen. Giant slides, tubes, toys, jungle gyms, artificial waterfalls and pools were everywhere in the gigantic building.

"This is a surprise for my birthday boy. Don't worry. Swimwear, equipment, extra clothes and shower and changing rooms are provided for everyone. Happy Birthday Trunks!" offered Bulma with a large confident grin on her face. She had had to get Vegeta to keep an eye on the boy so he wouldn't see anything that would give it away until it was completely ready.

"Thank you Mama!" exclaimed Trunks happily, running to and hugging his mother, quickly urging Goten to the shower room with him to change so they could try out the coolest, most outrageous of the slides first.

Doctor Brief and his wife began chatting together with Chichi's father Gyuumao, Kuririn and Juuhachigou and Marron at one table; Chichi, Shinrin and Bulma at another. They could already see the lecherous Muten Roshi drooling with Oolong, their eyes begging the ladies to change and join in the fun too, to which the women glared harshly at them in return. Wasn't happening! Turtle just shook his head in shame, opting to get something to drink at the snack bar.

Piccolo eyed the entire "monstrosity"; the mantra of "hell no!" beginning to play in his head. Of course, that was when Gohan slung an arm around one of his own, giving him his best " _Please_ Piccolo _san_ " eyes. Though they were less effective now that Piccolo knew him quite well and Gohan was no longer a short awkward child but a strapping sixteen-almost-seventeen-year-old; they still had an effect on Piccolo he did not like. Yet he still found the gumption to decline.

"No way kid. Not happening. Have fun with the brats if you want. Some things will just never be."

"Come on Piccolo _san_? Afraid you might like it?" called Yamcha, already changed into some unflattering red and yellow heart decorated Speedos, Pu-erh floating near him wearing a small inflated blue animal-shaped tube decorated with cartoon characters around his waist.

Piccolo gave Yamcha a hard glare that would kill if looks alone could.

Yamcha quickly took the hint, swallowing thickly and following Trunks' and Goten's lead up to the slide he dubbed "The Beast", Pu-erh floating beside him.

Chaozu eyed Tenshinhan shyly; his eyes silently pleading for his lifelong friend to try in on the fun with him. He had never been to a waterpark, the youth in him yearning to try something new. All three Tenshinhan's eyes frowned. But he couldn't take Chaozu's pleading face for very long; the both of them going to change and shower before coming out in matching green and yellow swim trunks, and both carrying large yellow inner tubes.

Marron had even used her child sweetness to get her father Kuririn into taking her on one of the incredible slides, just beaming while they trekked up to it. Though, Juuhachigou remained adamant about staying out of the water with the rest of women.

"Piccolo _san_ ," tried Gohan again, "even Tenshinhan is trying it with Chaozu. Come on."

"I don't see Vegeta out there," remarked Piccolo with a confident smirk. The diminutive but proud prince would _never_ deign to do this.

"What's that Namekk?" retorted Vegeta challengingly, suddenly coming out of a dressing room wearing very complementing royal blue swim trunks on his tight powerful tan frame, his usual haughty smirk in place.

Piccolo's jaw dropped. Vegeta would never participate in such gregarious functions, let alone show that much skin. What the hell?

"It's my son's eighth birthday," offered Vegeta in honesty. "I'm not as repugnant as to not keep my promises, and I did promise him I would play and participate at his next birthday, which is now. I am the Prince of Saiyajin after all." I won't fail him, like my old man failed me. He will not know the hells I've known. He will not ever live life as a slave to anyone, but will always be free to choose his own life. "Join if you dare, Namekk," tauntingly finished Vegeta before flying up to the grandest slide and playfully thwacking Trunks on the shoulder; actually half-smiling when Trunks gave him an honest grin and an appreciative thwack back before he and Goten got on the slide first on a special mat, both boys squealing happily the whole long way down. Vegeta went not long after, though much quieter; the ride not as "ridiculously unnecessary" as he had originally dubbed it.

Gohan peered smugly up into Piccolo's face then. Even Vegeta had "deigned" to participate, whatever the reason.

Piccolo groaned then, sighing deeply.

"Fine. But you owe me brat."

"When are you going stop calling me brat?"

"When you stop acting like one."

Gohan kept grinning anyway, leading Piccolo to one of the shower rooms.

Once outside the room, Piccolo looked down at himself and grimaced. Though he was adequately covered with large heliotrope and gold swim trunks, he had never felt so exposed, so awkward. And after all he had been through all his years on Earth; that was saying a lot.

"Come on Piccolo _san_ ," urged Gohan excitedly in his own violet and red trunks, beginning to lead Piccolo up to "The Beast".

Once they were inside the impressive blue tubed slide alone, Piccolo flushed as he felt Gohan sit right behind him before shoving them off. But his stomach immediately plummeted the moment they were moving as the water and gravity urged them to. To Piccolo, it was going far too fast to enjoy. Speed in battle made sense, was indeed necessary. This so-called ride seemed highly illogical, if not wasteful and unnerving. And the constant loops and whirls were starting to give him a headache. When would it end?

"Piccolo _san_ , it's not so bad, is it?" offered Gohan seriously, pressing a kiss to Piccolo's neck and holding around his waist tighter.

Piccolo's entire body warmed at that, a short smile curving one side of his face before he could stop it.

"Current company makes it endurable, I suppose," finally admitted Piccolo, his cheeks blooming with puce.

And Gohan really smiled, kissing Piccolo again and holding him more closely before sighing in contentment as they continued on through the monstrous waterslide.

* * *

As the fun dimmed down some, Bulma called everyone over to eat and wish Trunks a happy birthday. Everyone who had had enough water for one day went to shower and dress before sitting at the grand rectangular celebration table; meaning only Trunks and Goten kept on their trunks, wrapping a towel around themselves before sitting down together.

After everyone had had a plate or two of some of the most scrumptious food they'd ever had, everyone sung Happy Birthday to Trunks; the happy kid controlling his energy like his papa had taught him early on so he could blow out all his candles without blowing the cake or food away; Trunks opening his other gifts and beginning to thank each person in turn.

When he got to Goten's gift, Goten flushed brightly, his little tail curling nervously as he studied Trunks intently. It was the first present he was able to get for Trunks all by himself, and he wanted to make Trunks happy.

Trunks carefully opened the orange and purple box, removing the wrapping paper and opening the lid before looking inside. His eyes widened before he carefully pulled the expensive VR adventure game disc out. "Wow Goten, you didn't have to."

"I know but since you said you had the system already, I was pretty sure you didn't have this particular game yet. And I knew you'd want it." Please tell me you don't have it already.

"Thanks Goten. Maybe we'll play it today before you leave."

Trunks flushed when Goten grinned at him contentedly, his own lilac tail curling with his emotion. He already had all the games and additives currently made for that particular system, but Goten didn't need to know that. It was worth it just to see him smile like that.

Vegeta caught that and groaned internally, stuffing another bite into his mouth as he scowled. Just what he needed: for his son to begin developing deeper feelings for Kakarott's spawn. Tch.

Bulma caught it too and grinned. Children certainly could be adorable while they were still innocent.

Piccolo and Gohan saw it as well; both of them flushing and looking away as they immediately thought of each other.

* * *

After Goten and Trunks had played some more in the waterpark, both showered and dressed. Everyone congratulated Trunks one last time on being a year older before most said their farewells and left.

The Son family hung around a little longer, Trunks taking Goten up to his room to play his new game as promised, making sure Goten didn't see him stuff the other copy he had away.

Dr. Brief and his wife decided to turn in then. And Gyuumao did take off in his own hovercraft after giving a warm farewell to his daughter and her family.

Vegeta decided to take off to train then. He had kept his promise and his son had had quite the happy day to celebrate his birth. Mission accomplished. He had no need of anyone else's idolatries. His patience had already surpassed its usual limits.

This left Bulma, Chichi, Shinrin, Piccolo and Gohan together in a nice sky-blue lounging room at Capsule Corp.

"So, when are you two going to get married?" Bulma asked Chichi and Shinrin. Though, Piccolo and Gohan choked on their drinks, both flushing fiercely then. Bulma smirked playfully. "Of course I mean you two too."

"Not until he finishes school and has thoroughly landed his dream career. I will not be a grandmother before then!" interrupted Chichi adamantly, glaring between both of them harshly.

"Oh, Piccolo can give Gohan children, can't he? Isn't that neat? Namekkuseijin are truly an amazing species. What I wouldn't do to take a look at you in the lab," Bulma jested playfully.

Piccolo was practically dying inside, deep puce flushing his entire face, though it maintained its stoic expression. Why did Chichi have to open her big mouth?!

Gohan wasn't doing much better, wishing there was a hole he could crawl into.

Shinrin gazed at Chichi affectionately. She had left it up to Chichi. They were already a part of each other's heart and being, whether the world was enlightened enough to fully respect it or not.

"Just name the date, and I'll give you both the wedding you couldn't dream of," offered Bulma excitedly, stars in her eyes. She had never gotten the one of her dreams thanks to his Royal Prickness, so wouldn't mind throwing a grand one for her friends.

"Maybe sometime soon, who knows," uttered Chichi softly, a rare embarrassed flush claiming her cheeks as she gazed into Shinrin's amazing dark eyes thoughtfully.

Piccolo took it as their cue to leave. Let the women speak.

* * *

Once outside alone, Gohan laid his head on Piccolo's chest where they stood.

Earlier during the day, before the party, they had gone the farthest they had together sexually; kissing and petting venturing further. Of course Gohan would choose such an inappropriate time to begin such a thing. But once it had started, Piccolo had felt increasingly susceptible, did not really wish for Gohan to stop; allowing him to touch him, massage him and even stroke a special place between his legs beyond his body's natural armor with his fingers inside of him, until his male appendage made itself known prominently to the both of them for the first time.

Both had stared at the smooth long tubular bright green but tinted with engorged violet blood organ for a moment before Gohan suddenly went down on it; sucking, licking and bobbing his head in earnest. Piccolo's eyes had widened before rolling back into his head, a silent scream on his parted lips, even tears coming to his eyes. He had never felt anything quite like it in his life; had been quite discombobulated.

The more Gohan sucked, the more he'd felt he was losing himself; something intense began mounting, something bizarre he had no name for. But before he could move Gohan's head out of the way, he'd felt intense waves he could not stop, his hips moving without him, something amazing shooting out of him into Gohan's mouth. And he had been even more incredulous when Gohan continued to suck and lap it all up.

Once he had caught his breath, Piccolo had peered down at Gohan with disbelieving eyes; Gohan gazing up at him with a slightly arrogant grin.

"Why'd you do that?" demanded Piccolo seriously.

"It felt good, didn't it?"

Piccolo did not have words for it.

"It was overwhelming," he finally managed, looking still very much out of his element, if not a bit fatigued.

"Would you like to do it again?" asked Gohan intently.

"Not now. Maybe some other time," replied Piccolo finally; quickly standing and zapping his own person to refresh and clothe himself. "Why are you so happy about it?"

Gohan flushed and smiled sheepishly then.

"I've been able to masturbate when I can't handle the urge to mate with you anymore. You've helped me become much more aware of my instincts, so I don't ever lose control, so I know what everything feels like.

"But, you've never known what an orgasm feels like, and I've felt bad that you hadn't. So, this was one way to give you one without us having to go further. It still very much counts as sex, but perhaps is not as overwhelming as full-on intercourse. And…I like the way you smell, mmm, and taste. If you liked it, I would not mind doing it again."

"Oh," Piccolo had curtly responded. It quiet and awkward, even after they finished straightening up and until both went out to the living room to get ready to leave for the party.

Gohan's thoughts came back to the present moment, where they stood outside on the roof of Capsule Corp.

"I love you Piccolo _san_ ," he whispered sincerely. "I really do."

Piccolo could hear that familiar excruciating need for validation in Gohan's voice, it cutting him to the quick. It was always there, since the boy had confessed to him, perhaps even before that; pleading for acceptance the kind young man should never have to ask for, let alone beg. Since he hadn't left when he had the chance years ago, Piccolo owed it to him to be honest. He would give him no more false hope, just truth. For, he could admit it now: he did love Gohan more than his own life; in more ways than he would have ever before believed possible, it feeling like a real and wholesome life because he was in it _with_ him. He loved him. He appreciated him. He finally understood what it meant to be in love because he was in it with him; his life never feeling so full than when Gohan smiled for real. And if he could make his most cherished person smile from his heart, giving his life in a new way; he would. For his Gohan he would.

"It's mutual Gohan," Piccolo finally admitted in earnest. "I agree with your mother though. No children until your own life is stable, which is still some way off. And _if_ I agree to that when the time comes, you had better be damned grateful."

Gohan's eyes widened, tears filling them as he peered up into Piccolo's face in awe. The four years weren't up yet. In the back of his mind, no matter how much closer they seemed to get; Gohan was always worried Piccolo would eventually leave him forever for his "own good". He had kept hoping, but there was always that painful doubt that clawed at his heart and unsteadied his spirit. For Piccolo to finally validate what they had together meant more than he could ever know, giving Gohan real solid hope for the future. And Gohan could not help himself then, lifting up and kissing Piccolo passionately until his breath was labored.

"W-whoa Gohan, not here. That stuff is for home only."

"Hmm," hummed Gohan deeply, embracing Piccolo firmly, wrapping his long tail around him and refusing to let go for a long intimate moment. Home was where his Piccolo was, and he was finally home.

 **To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

"Piccolo _san_?"

Increasing dread filled Piccolo's person. Whenever Gohan took that tone it was usually something serious, rarely pleasant. Millions of thoughts began to race through Piccolo's mind at breakneck speed at what it could possibly be now. But Gohan's earnest imploring eyes quickly brought him back.

"Yes Gohan?" he answered evenly, gently closing his newest tome and placing it to the side of him, his eyes on Gohan keenly.

"Will… Will you marry me?" asked Gohan earnestly, if not nervously, on one knee, his hand holding out a little opened purple velvet box with a small but shining gold ring inside.

Piccolo blinked once, his usual stoic expression not changing. Though his heart did skip a few beats, whether he'd admit it or not. Gohan had remained true to his word, never having stopped loving him, never getting sick of him or casting him aside for another, and he hadn't words for how that made him feel. It was surreal: their life together, their mutual honest love for one another. Yet Piccolo could not help the smile that subtly but honestly permeated his person.

Gohan bit his lip, much apprehension coursing throughout his form. Piccolo always had to have such a poker face.

"I do not see why not. You are my partner and mate, and have been for years now. I think you should know by now how I feel for you, Gohan," expressed Piccolo honestly, his eyes glinting with the full twinkling emotion his face rarely wore.

Gohan blinked then—grinning from ear to ear when it finally sunk in—before lifting Piccolo up into a tight embrace and swinging him around elatedly.

Piccolo immediately growled, swung his body around and used the momentum to thrust Gohan down to the ground and pin him.

"Never assume you can just take me. Power is not all it takes to win a fight, and I have more than you know," averred Piccolo seriously.

"You taught me better than that, Piccolo _san_ ," rejoined Gohan, still smiling. "And I would never underestimate you, my Piccolo. I'm just happy." So very happy.

Piccolo observed Gohan seriously before quickly getting up and off him. Gohan had that "I'm seconds away from devouring you" look in his eye. And while he had become accustomed to and even come to enjoy many of Gohan's passionate romps and affections, he was not at all in the mood to do what Gohan obviously was then.

"Piccolo _san_?"

"You have that 'I'm going to eat you alive' look in your eye kid, which I just am not up for at the moment."

Gohan blushed, looking away and rubbing his head much like his father used to.

"That's fine Piccolo _san_. That should only happen when we both want it. But here." He paused to gingerly take Piccolo's left hand in his, pushing the plain but precious ring up Piccolo's middle finger."

Piccolo peered down at his finger then, unsure of what to make of it or say. After a few awkward moments, brilliant light filled the room, an identical ring, though sized to fit Gohan's finger, materializing at Piccolo's will.

"Here," he said curtly, eyeing Gohan fixedly, taking his hand and pushing the thick band he'd made up Gohan's left ring finger.

Gohan decided to remain silent. He hadn't been trying to push Piccolo to do anything. He just loved giving to the person he loved most, always yearning to give him more, so eager to be officially united with him for life.

But at closer inspection, Gohan could see characters carved into the ring Piccolo had given him; tears coming to his eyes once he could read them. "Forever is Us" was scripted in Namekkugo. The band he'd given Piccolo had "Forever" inscribed inside it in the same language as a tribute to his love and devotion for him. For Piccolo to do such a thing in turn, even taking it further, meant more than he could ever know, especially if he meant it, touching Gohan all the more.

Quickly wiping his eyes, Gohan looked to Piccolo again. "Thank you Piccolo _san_ … I could go for some grub. Want to go out? I just got my first salary as a new assistant professor. Anywhere you want?"

Piccolo gave Gohan a look. They had just had a moment. And he knew very well Piccolo did not like going out in public for obvious reasons. The kid could hide his tail if he wished, though he was quite proud of him that he always chose not to; for no one as wonderful as he should have to hide who they really are to live a full, fair and happy life. But he could not hide being big and green. And there was no way he'd deign to cover up who he was with Earthlings' ridiculous makeup and such: he would not relinquish the pride he had in himself or his people now that he knew far more about them. It was the rest of the world that needed to pull their heads from their rears and just learn to be _decent_ and _respectful_ to _all people_ , to _all life;_ just as they would want others to treat them. There's plenty for everyone, so long as no one takes more than they need. If you don't want rotten messed up things to happen to you or yours, don't do it to no one else. Not rocket science. But the peculiar beast known as man just still refused to learn the simple lessons that would easily bring world peace if _all_ exercised them unselfishly, undoubtedly.

"I meant, shouldn't we go out to start looking for our own place now, Piccolo _san_? This is Mother's house. And while I love and appreciate her for all she has done for and endured from us, we should have our own now, just as we have our own family. And it couldn't hurt to pick up something to eat while we're out."

Piccolo's ears twitched, that delicious puce hue filling his elegant cheeks; making Gohan lick his lips.

"You don't have to waste any money kid, not on a house anyway. I think it's disgusting how Earthlings dictate that which was never meant to be monopolized like land and life. Earth truly belongs to no one, yet we are all responsible for Earth's health and wellbeing. As you know, I can materialize objects such as clothing at will. With how great my power has become, I could also create us a home. Though, I'm neither a decorator nor architect, so you will need to give me a blueprint of what you desire our house to be and a suitable location."

"I agree with you Piccolo _san_. Homo sapiens are still quite the primitive species, in the worst ways; too many of them unnecessarily brutal, cruel, greedy, insensitive and vile of their own volition. But they're not all bad. And the good ones are the ones we fight for every time we save Earth from some major anus of a villain. All we can do is keep fighting for what's right and hope one day the frequencies of genuine wisdom, love, peace, justice and truth will finally overwhelm all the rest in the universe.

"Why don't you find a favorite location of yours on Earth Piccolo, and I'll see if Shinrin can help me draw up a blueprint for you for our house. We'll meet up later. Just let me know when you're ready. But please think about what you want too. This home is just as much yours as mine, my Love," finished Gohan affectionately, stealing a passionate kiss from his beloved partner right after.

Piccolo grunted and looked away.

And Gohan's grin widened as he caught that lovely amethyst flush on his way out the door. No other could take the place of Piccolo in his heart.

* * *

"So Namekk, who wears the dress?" quipped the typically offensive Saiyajin Prince, wearing a nasty shit-eating grin like no other.

Piccolo growled and shot Vegeta the most deadly glare in response.

"Neither of us, obviously."

"Nah, someone's got to wear the dress, at least figuratively Namekk. So in bed who—?"

Piccolo bashed Vegeta in the face then with a swift and hard right combo.

"No one has to 'wear the dress'! And it's none of your business either way, you miniscule imp."

Vegeta just grinned devilishly, even while wiping the blood from his lip.

"I just wanted to see if you'd admit it. Since you can bear young it's you by default Namekk," Vegeta joked haughtily, beginning to guffaw derisively when Piccolo blanched.

Damn Bulma and Chichi for their mouths. Tch.

"And don't blame the women. Ever since you and Kakarott's eldest spawn have been sexually active I can smell it anytime I am around either of you, being Saiyajin and all."

Piccolo turned a very deep red-violet all the way to his fingertips. Damn it Vegeta!

"Do not _ever_ smell me or him again! Talk about sexist Vegeta. And who the hell says I'm ever bearing young?!"

"Don't even go there. I'm as much a feminist as any guy can honestly be. Hell, Saiyajin women were just as demanding, powerful and battle hungry as men, if not more. And just look at all I endure from the Earth onna… Anyway, Kakarott's eldest spawn will want children for sure. They'll even be more precious to him because they're made from you and you know it Namekk.

"Look, I wasn't dissing you Namekk. Just teasing. You're so easy now, I can't help it sometimes. But I'll give you props. You endure Earthlings' insanity far more than I ever could."

Awkward silence followed.

"Well if you aren't here to spar Namekk, kindly remove yourself so I can focus on my own training."

"Do you love Bulma, Vegeta? If you could bear children for her, would you? Would you ever see yourself with any other as a mate? And don't give me any of that chump chauvinistic bullshit. Just tell me the truth, if you're Saiyajin enough."

"You're not slick Namekk. And you used to be far more subtle than that, so I guess love really does cause people to lose their minds… Not that it's your concern, but I would give my life for her and my son without hesitation. As I am not equipped to bear young, I cannot. But, if I could, she's the only person on this godforsaken rock, in this imperfect universe I would even entertain the thought of doing so for."

"There's no shame in that Vegeta." I am actually surprised you admitted it.

"Repeat that to anyone, and I'll—,"

"I know. Thanks Vegeta. Really, thank you. Rain check on that spar. It's time I go _home_."

"For future reference Namekk, if I want sap, I can easily get it from the onna, her mother or even her father. Now get your big green ass out of here before I blast you to oblivion."

"As you wish, your Highness," quipped Piccolo on his way out, just in time dodging the ki-blast aimed at his rear.

* * *

"It's beautiful Piccolo _san_. Thank you," thanked Gohan in awe, still marveling at the stunning round new peach and ivory hued house Piccolo had just materialized for them in such a beautiful nature surrounded location.

"Want to try out our new bed, Piccolo _san_?" chirped Gohan good-humoredly, playfully wiggling his eyebrows. A large part of his heart could not wait to see children made from the both of them running around playfully, in innocent mirth.

"I would rather spar," answered Piccolo honestly, a smirk beginning to curve up one side of his face, "if you can handle it kid. All that studying is making you soft," he remarked, prodding Gohan in the gut with his finger, the smirk rising as his stomach gave some.

"Very well, Piccolo _san_. But I promise, I'm not as soft as you might think," retorted Gohan, a very Saiyajinish smirk coming to his face, quickly taking a battle stance, readying himself for Piccolo, and grinning when the first smarts stung the left side of his face as their impromptu battle outside their new home—a sort of christening only they would understand—ensued.

* * *

"Geez Namekk, you look like someone stuck a giant pole up your ass and it couldn't be surgically removed to save your life. Loosen up."

Piccolo sweat-dropped in front of the mirror he was at a moment before turning around to deal with the prince.

"Says the Arctic Prince of all Assholes," he finally managed to retort.

"Watch it Namekk. I know where you live."

"Yeah, yeah. Get your puny paintbrush-haired ass out of here. I'll be out when I'm ready."

"If you wait too much longer, I think Kakarott's spawn is going to go into conniptions. Also, I'm hungry. The sooner this formal shit is over with, the sooner I can get something decent in my stomach."

"Fuck you too Vegeta."

"You might want to, but you'd never manage," finished the prince with a royal smirk before strolling out of the dressing room teasingly.

How ironic that I get a boost of confidence from the Prince of Pricks. Well, let's go. I hope I am really what you want for life kid. There's no backing out now.

* * *

"…Forever and then some, with all my heart I do," Gohan finished his wedding vows to Piccolo fervently and with unrivaled reverence.

In the next moment, he kissed Piccolo sensually for all he was worth, heat coiling in both of them as they continued the sacred osculation which sealed their promises to each other for life.

Some of the Z gang looked away, slightly uncomfortable with the sight but determined to remain respectful to their mutual friends. Others awwed and ooed. The women held their respective mates closer, attempting to mirror the wondrous love they could see was so real in Piccolo and Gohan for each other.

Yamcha and Tenshinhan stole a look at each other and flushed brightly; Pu-erh and Chaozu giggling as they knowingly caught them.

Goten and Trunks looked to each other and then away, blushing brightly; their tails curling cutely behind them.

But the one most affected by the sight was Dende. Though he would always have a brother in Piccolo and a best friend in Gohan, it still hurt significantly to see them together, especially since they had both asked him to wed them. And he understood well why. After all, who could be more legit in blessing a sacred union than God? And he was honored to do such. Though he ached immensely at the moment, the better part of his heart wished them the very best, truly yearning for them to be happy and healthy all their days; tears of many timbres filling his young but wise divine eyes.

* * *

"Are you happy Piccolo _san_?" whispered the newly wed twenty-year-old Gohan earnestly into Piccolo's ear, as they continued to float across the dance floor in each other's arms.

Piccolo pulled away enough that their eyes could reach one another's. "Did my shining smile and bright eyes give it away?" he quipped in rare playfulness, rolling his eyes. Gohan had already gotten him to dance in public though he'd been adamant not to. They were actually married to each other now officially. What more did the kid want?

" _Piccolo_ …" Gohan uttered, that familiar painful uncertainty tinting his voice. He knew Piccolo cared immensely for him, did not doubt it, but something within him just needed to hear it solidified.

Piccolo sighed deeply then; steeling himself and grasping hold of Gohan's chin; peering deeply into his wondrous dark eyes. "Do not ever again doubt my love for you Gohan. I have given you my very life, something I never thought I would do for anyone, and I would do it again without hesitation. No other can so thoroughly affect the beat of my heart like you, and no one else ever will," averred Piccolo in all sincerity.

Gohan's pupils dilated.

"Can we Piccolo _san_?" he whispered sultrily, his tail wrapping possessively around Piccolo's thigh.

"It's not very polite Gohan. People haven't even finished eating yet, at _our_ wedding might I add. It's very poor hosting to do such a thing. Not to mention, just how easily you switch gears."

But then Gohan whispered his name in that lulling way only he could do; only he would ever be allowed to, " _Piccolo san",_ rolling it in that way that always made heat coil ardently in his belly, warming his chest, his own pupils dilating _._

"Fine. But you get to explain to everyone later if there are complaints."

Gohan grinned ecstatically; he and Piccolo instantly disappearing from their party with the technique reminiscent of Goku, which Gohan had eventually taught himself over the years, having mastered it further than his father had.

They did not even make it to the bed when they both suddenly materialized in their bedroom; Gohan powerfully pinning Piccolo to a wall before he could blink, adeptly removing both their tux pants somehow without tearing them, all while devotedly plundering Piccolo's mouth with his own.

Piccolo was already wet with his own natural lubrication, copiously leaking from both his hermaphrodite genitals, his armor lifted and glistening with his arousal, so the next instant Gohan was up and inside him.

Gohan continued to pump up into Piccolo passionately, never feeling the urge so powerful before, relishing the somewhat vulnerable and certainly rare expression Piccolo always got when they made love, loving him all the more.

"I…love…you…so much Piccolo _san_! You're beautiful…wonderful…so incredibly amazing beyond words."

Piccolo put great effort into trying to catch his breath, but Gohan was really working him. If he hadn't fortified their house, it probably would have crumbled under the pressure.

"Not that I…can't take a…compliment. But I…thought we said…we weren't going to talk while doing…this anymore, unless necessary," panted Piccolo in-between Gohan's diligent thrusts.

"I know. I just love you so very much."

"Believe me. It's mutual Gohan." You have kind and diligently shared so much with me, I'd be a fool to not try and requite all that wonderfulness… Words are just inadequate to express all I feel for you, my Gohan. Thank you for loving me. Never again doubt that I feel the same.

Their eyes locked for a moment, Gohan's speed upping in the next. Piccolo held to him closer then; his powerful long thighs wrapped firmly around Gohan's thrusting hips and arms wrapping around his neck as he accepted everything he gave to him; pleasure and deep warmth pulsing throughout each of them.

No more words were spoken. Only the sounds of their fervent lovemaking and deepening moans vibrated throughout the room and their very beings for a time they lost count of, until their zeniths maxed together; a final passionate scream and brilliant light emitting from both of them before they fell to a comical heap on the floor.

"I still want a honeymoon you know. It's Earthling tradition," Piccolo jested after a while, with that rare playfulness and real gentle smile that always touched Gohan's soul: because he knew Piccolo would show this side of himself to no other, a precious honor he would never take for granted.

"Anything for you Piccolo. As long it's us, it will all be just fine," whispered Gohan, smiling softly as he looked and found Piccolo sound asleep. He vowed with his entire being that he would never break that trust. And now that they were officially united for life, he would give his all to make sure Piccolo felt that love and appreciation all his days, loving and protecting him with his all.

After gently lifting Piccolo up into their bed, Gohan even more gingerly removed the rest of Piccolo's suit, his own too; slipping under the covers with his beloved, it not taking much more time for slumber to find him as well.

* * *

"What's wrong Chichi?" asked Shinrin caringly.

"Nothing, I guess. My son is happy and has diligently built the life he's yearned to have for himself. I'm proud; pleased he's happy. But they could have at least properly exited with a farewell to their guests. I mean, really. I taught him better than that."

"They're young and in love, honey. And Gohan has dreamed of this day for a long time. Remember when you were a child. Didn't you dream of the day—?"

"Yes, I did, so much so that I fabricated a fairytale world I thought would be, thought was supposed to be. It didn't happen that way though, and that's alright. I'm still one of the lucky few who found their truelove," she confessed honestly, her glistening dark eyes gazing fondly up into Shinrin's before a warm kiss between them ensued.

* * *

Piccolo's eyes slowly opened to the smiling appreciative face above him, the bright morning sun shining amazingly in those wondrous eyes.

"Hi," said Gohan happily.

"Watching me sleep, eh? You're such a goof, you know that kid?"

"But I'm your goof, right?"

"Certainly are, and don't you forget it."

Both shared an intimate grin with one another before Piccolo started getting up, stretching and giving Gohan an excellent view of his naked backside once he stood.

"Are you teasing me now, Piccolo _san_? Because it is working."

Piccolo looked back at Gohan and grinned devilishly before dashing for the door and out of sight.

"Oh, you are so on!" called Gohan playfully, jumping up after his love, so very grateful to begin another day with him.

 **To Be Continued…**

Chapter 5 Preview:

Gohan's head throbbed, his ears ringing and vision blurring. A blast that swift and powerful would catch anyone off-guard, and he was certainly having trouble getting his equilibrium back. But all that came to an uncanny halt when he heard Piccolo scream in agony.

"Piccolo _san_! Piccolo _san_!" _PICCOLO_!

. . .

So, I had to get a lot out of the way first. I am trying to learn to build a better story. My teachers say my grammar is usually okay, but only if I get the chance to go over things multiple times. I probably could use a beta but my schedule is just not the best right not. Hopefully I did it not too terribly on these new chapters. I have been sick for a while, this wacky weather not helping a bit, so that's why I'm updating later than I wanted to. This is DBZ, so I do want to incorporate villains and super power and supernatural elements. I really want to dig more into characters, which DB is not known for doing. I don't know how swiftly I'll be able to update, but I'll do my best to keep it going. I am coming to this story, and I want it to be a truly good one worth reading.

Thank you so much for the informative reviews; you who were kind enough to review gave me good advice and confidence to continue. While I have never had a crush on teacher, I usually only get them on people older than me; so I understand that gap, frustration, shame and anguish well, and have done my best to incorporate it in Gohan and Piccolo's relationship. Thank you for reading. I feel better about writing and honestly expressing my feelings now. I wasn't so sure when my therapist first suggested it. I tend to lack confidence in myself, and because people can be pretty cruel and cowardly over the internet or rather anytime small minds think they don't have to pay for the dastardly wrongs they do. So thanks again to all who remain courteous. Hopefully this will be a truly New Year for us all in the right ways. Thanks again. I'll keep going as I can.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

"Eat me now, you poor excuse for an overgrown and most hideous child!"

"You mean. Buu not like you! Buu hurt you now!"

"As if _you_ could!" tauntingly urged the petite lilac complexioned white-Mohawk-haired being with mystical yellow orbed earrings. Once the Majin finally ate _it_ , it would take him over entirely just as it had its other preys, only better. Including its current form, it wore its preys' bodies like one might clothes, feeding upon both flesh and spirit that dwelled within them as it willed until its host was drained and no longer suitable. Once it took over the body and power of the Majin, _its_ power would finally be unrivaled in the entire universe; it would no longer need to leap from host to host, having found and assimilated the perfect vessel.

The large fat bubblegum pink Majin charged the tiny-in-comparison purple, formal attired humanoid that had awoken him, blindly in anger, screaming when one hit to his face forced him into a crater. Buu got angry, launching a barrage of powerful blasts at the diminutive but uncannily powerful humanoid, his eyes actually opening wide when the little being proved absolutely unharmed and proceeded to horrifyingly smirk at him once the smoke cleared, genuine terror filling the child-minded Majin.

For a while the small lilac humanoid toyed with the Majin, gripping his head tentacle most cruelly and beating every centimeter of his body savagely like a giant rubbery punching bag until purple blood actually oozed from all his orifices.

"Are you hungry yet, Majin?!" it yelled meanly, its face utterly demonic as it glared at him, "last chance, or I am _really_ going to make it hurt."

Buu had never been thoroughly outranked before, so heinously abused and beaten; it taking a toll on his childlike mind, tears actually falling from his eyes as he did not know what to do, could not believe he was so thoroughly defeated. And it _hurt_.

"Okay," he finally acquiesced pitifully, "Buu eat you. B-become a chocolate chip cookie," he uttered with weakened breath, a pink beam trickling weakly out of Buu's head tentacle and zapping the cruel little lilac being, said entity laughing maniacally until its form had fully transformed into a cookie.

Buu looked down at the cookie with disdain and honest fear; something inside himself screaming at him not to eat it, he actually not hungry for once. But after wiping his bloodied face on his arm, he decided to eat it. The mean little person had made him horribly angry and scared and hurt him badly: he never wanted to feel that way again. So, he decided eating the humanoid-shaped cookie as a sort of childish revenge, putting the whole thing in his mouth and chewing it with crushing malice, ignoring the screaming voice within him that begged him not to.

Within moments after swallowing, Buu screamed at the top of his lungs, excruciating agony he had never felt before racking his entire form and throbbing the very walls of his skull. The most blistering steam forced its way out of every natural pore in his body, tears even attempted to stream from his eyes, burning as painful steam with the rest of him, as a surely monstrous transformation began. A new voice more wicked than had ever been part of Buu's being before, now laughing derisively as began its new reign.

* * *

Gohan's head throbbed, his ears ringing and vision blurring. A blast that swift and powerful would catch anyone off-guard, and he was certainly having trouble getting his equilibrium back. But all that came to an uncanny halt when he heard Piccolo scream in agony.

"Piccolo _san_! Piccolo _san_!" _PICCOLO_!

 _I'm not dead kid, but I am pretty banged up from that sudden blast. It's going to take a few moments for me to regenerate my limbs and get my equilibrium back. It blew out my eardrums too. That's why I couldn't hear you until you called out with your mind. So keep your awareness focused for both of us until I am fully regenerated. See with far more than sight and ki. We do not know who or what we're dealing with. After taking out Capsule Corporation's head building so easily without any disturbance of particles to alert us in time, without leaving a trace, we had better not take this foe lightly._

 _Alright Piccolo san. I am going to see if I can find Vegeta, Trunks, Goten or anyone. I really don't like that I cannot sense anyone at all. Be careful._

 _You too Gohan. You be careful too._

Gohan bit his lip as their connection faded: they were too far from each other, and he still couldn't sense anyone the way he ought to be able to. Piccolo was surely trying to focus on regenerating himself while also keeping his mind vigilant of all and their current situation. They had never endured a surprise blast quite like that before. The smoke hadn't cleared yet, so Gohan's his visibility was still limited, also vexing him greatly. And until he could sense the others like he should be able to—until they could sense and had found and defeated the source of West City's sudden strange new chaos—he wouldn't feel a bit of ease.

He quickly turned around and almost busted Vegeta in the nose once a hand had suddenly grasped his shoulder from behind, still somewhat shaken.

Gohan was about to begin interrogating him but stopped when he witnessed the prince's serious and actually rarely unnerved expression, and the precious cargo he carried.

"Thankfully, her parents were off somewhere else today, and it is one of the holidays Capsule Corporation employees get off with pay." Shifting a limp Bulma and Trunks in his arm and handing the unconscious Goten to Gohan, Vegeta continued, "They are alright, thanks to me. It's lucky we were all in the same room. But we should still get Dende to check them out and heal whatever is needed. They still caught some of that blast before I could produce a proper ki-shield," rarely admitted Vegeta, a bit of blood trickling from his own temple as he had caught some of the vicious blast too. Though his face remained stern and serious, he was honestly quite worried. Just a millisecond later and he would have failed them utterly. None of them could sense what caused the powerful blast, had no forewarning and obviously Capsule Corp. was being targeted, whether for Vegeta or Bulma yet to be known to them. Whoever the culprit, they had succeeded in leveling the entire complex and every offshoot from it in a matter of milliseconds.

Gohan handed Goten back to Vegeta, wiping his own dirt and blood marked face on a yellow handkerchief.

"Please Vegeta, take them all to Dende and see if he saw or sensed anything, has any leads at all. Piccolo and I will stay behind to keep observing. We do not know what else might follow, who's responsible or to what end."

"Hn," answered the prince curtly, his pride aching as much as his still throbbing head, beginning to fly to his desired destination most cautiously.

"Gohan, you alright?" asked Piccolo seriously with some worry as he got a better look at his mate moments later, popping his neck, his form pristine once more, though his stamina was lowered somewhat from regenerating.

Gohan let out a breath he'd been holding, mentally chastising himself for not being more alert. "I'm fine Piccolo _san_. Are you?" If Piccolo hadn't been alright…

"I am fine Gohan. Keep your senses keen. Be lucid, very aware. Whoever caused this has to be nearby. Stay focused. I know the people in the city are scared and fussing, but they all seem to be alright for the most part. And if they were the target, or it was just aimless destruction, the whole city would be gone now. No. That blast was concentrated and focused to a specific aim. We must find the source." His own pride ached that he had not sensed a thing in time to even release a ki-shield. And though he kept his calm façade on the surface, he was more than a bit flustered. If anything serious had happened to Gohan…

"Ah."

* * *

A one hundred and sixty centimeter petite but massively powerful deathly pale hospital-white little lean muscular humanoid with a small tentacle atop its head, with piercing silver irises cloaked in pure black sclerae in its deep and haunting and bulky browed sockets, garbed in baggy pants just as white with black upper border belt with a large gold "M" in middle, and large black gold-rimmed shoes; grinned demonically as it watched unnoticed while its potential preys scattered all over a city. It was so much stronger than it had ever been now; the Majin's stolen body, power and magic proving exquisite icing to its already incredible repertoire and entity. There was so much to eat and play with on this vast living blue planet, it was sure to enjoy itself to the fullest as long as it wished. For none could possibly contend with _it_ now.

* * *

Vegeta grimaced once his eyes caught sight of the unconscious Dende and Mister Popo upon the Temple floor.

"Down here!" called the Sennin Karin.

Vegeta quickly flew beyond the Temple to the portion of the tower Karin resided.

"Something very bad— _evil_ has come to Earth. I cannot get a clear reading on it. I could only feel it minutely when it had merged with something else awful that has been buried hidden here on Earth for eons. The sheer magnitude of evil of its merge knocked Dende and Mister Popo unconscious, just as it did Yajirobe and almost did me. I only somewhat escaped the wave because I have been around so very long and have powerful good energy built up to counter its effects somewhat. But I was not unscathed: it has still weakened me significantly. Had you not come, I would not have had the strength to project to speak to any of you, so I am glad you have. We have not been able to properly see or sense it at all until recently, until after having felt that tremendous wave of evil at its unholy merge, or we would have warned you all. Even now its presence is expertly cloaked, could not even see it in my Seeing Pots. But I can feel in my bones, _it_ is really bad news."

Karin took a breath then, still rather winded and unnerved, holding his staff quite shakily.

"Here, these are the last of my Senzu. There aren't many, so I have not eaten one to heal myself. Use them wisely," offered Karin, handing a small brown cloth bag full of extraordinary mystical beans to Vegeta. "I will see if I can help Dende and them until he wakes. You may leave them up at the Temple if you wish," he offered, referring to the people Vegeta still held onto protectively. "Though, I cannot promise anyone's safety. To my knowledge there has never been something like this on Earth before."

Vegeta nodded reluctantly, his pride aching even more painfully. He did not wish to leave them, yet he knew he must go back down to Earth to aid Piccolo and Gohan, to find that heinous culprit and rip it a new one, or so he yearned. But he could feel it in his gut. Whatever this new foe was, it was serious business. They might all really be in trouble this time.

* * *

Gohan and Piccolo sighed heavily. There was no trace of whom or what caused such a mess in West City, and they had searched and remained intensely focused of Earth for hours.

"Gohan, your mother would like to see you," urged a very worried Shinrin after touching down near them.

"Ah," Gohan agreed, him and Piccolo flying with Shinrin up to God's Temple, where all the Z gang was currently gathered worried.

Vegeta, however, continued to search on his own, in areas far beyond West City that Piccolo and Gohan already had, his instinct screaming not allowing him rest. He had never felt so alarmed and uncannily helpless. Yet, he felt he had to keep searching. He must be useful. He could not fail his family and adopted planet, not again.

Turning just swiftly enough to unknowingly step into his enemy's arms Vegeta's eyes widened disbelievingly at the horrifically ghastly being suddenly before him. He was unable to scream or draw on his power if he'd wish as he was cruelly gripped with more raw strength than he had ever felt in his life, squeezing the very breath from him until he fell to the ground near blacking out. Once long pale glistening fangs slipped into him with more ease than butter where he lay, all will and power over his body was no longer his own to command at all; tears of severe pain, frustration, shame and broken pride filling his eyes and streaming down his paling face as his royal blood was siphoned from him most humiliatingly from his muscular inner thigh without him able to do a thing about it.

* * *

Everyone was finally awake and alert, Dende having healed everyone's wounds as needed once he was conscious and able again himself.

Chichi immediately ran to Gohan once he touched down and hugged him tightly before the mother in her began to rev up. "Are you alight? What is it this time? Did you and Piccolo take care of it? What are we looking at here? Are you alright dear?" Why couldn't Earth just be left in peace? Why did defects of the universe—cravenly atrocious evils ones—always propagate and waste even their own lives forcing the suffering of others so easily? When would they see that their way of doing things was of no real or worthwhile use to anyone or life, including their own? Foolish and ignorant domination, power and the illusions thereof only last until there is nothing and no one left to dominate and destroy: such a sad, pathetic, worthless and asinine end.

"I am fine Mother. But… We couldn't find a trace of what or whoever did that to Capsule Corp. Since we have no leads, I think it would be best if we stay up here until we do. As long as that is alright with Dende," he said, his eyes looking to Dende thoughtfully, imploringly.

Dende sighed before looking up to him. Didn't Gohan already know he'd do just about anything for him? "I already told the others it was fine Gohan. Rooms and beds are already prepared within the Temple for everyone to use. I just wish we had a clue what we were up against," offered Dende, his young face slightly contorted with severe worry, anxiety and focus as his divine mind still simultaneously combed Earth to find their foe, yet to no avail.

"You didn't see anything?!" complained Goten incredulously, he and Trunks sharing disappointed looks, as in their still youthful innocence they wanted to fight the "bad guy" and save the day, not to mention take revenge for what had happened to them and Capsule Corp.

"Sorry squirt. Whoever this is, is expert at completely erasing all evidence of their presence," offered Gohan, patting Goten's still young head warmly. Gohan's eyes opened wide then as a thought came to him. "Shinrin _san_ , do you—?"

"I've already searched the best I could with my abilities kid, and I couldn't find a thing either. This foe isn't like me. Whatever it is, it's raw. And, it's evil. I am sorry I cannot be of much more help," finished Shinrin with a frustrated frown and sigh, Chichi going to her side comfortingly.

"Well, I don't like being a sitting duck. And aren't we all basically a target here up in sky?" said Yamcha, even though he'd been just as scared back down on Earth before they were called to the Temple for intel. Something in his gut made a shiver run up his spine.

"I agree with Yamcha," agreed Tenshinhan. "If something this cowardly is going to come at us, I want to be ready for it on my own terms." Pausing to look at Yamcha, Chaozu and Pu-erh thoughtfully; he continued, "The four of us will head back down to train. If something comes up, let us know and we can meet back up."

The four of them excused themselves then, though each of them could feel a creepy pang in their guts the entire flight to their shared mountain home.

Kuririn and Juuhachigou decided to stay up on the Temple with their daughter after being filled in of everything. Neither could bear the thought of not being able to protect their dear young Marron.

Bulma's parents had opted to stay on Earth where they were in one of their vacation homes when Bulma called them, much to her chagrin; all of them deciding to hold off the rebuilding of Capsule Corporation's main building until things were settled.

"Where's Vegeta?" she finally asked with increasing dread, her chest aching as intuition told her what no amount ki sensing could.

Piccolo actually allowed a full frown to paint his face. He could honestly count Vegeta a friend now, whether or not either of them would admit it aloud. And he had not been able to sense Vegeta's ki or presence since the blast that leveled Capsule Corp. Gohan had said he'd talked to him shortly, but he himself had not sensed him at all for too long now. And his own chest ached as he knew without knowing that something was currently very wrong with Vegeta.

"Karin said Vegeta had left after dropping Bulma, Trunks and Goten up here," offered Dende. But then his brows crinkled. "But…how strange. I cannot sense him on Earth at all." More concern infused Dende's face then. "I cannot sense the Dragon Balls on Earth either."

"What?!" cried the lot of them at once.

" _Vegeta_!" suddenly wailed Bulma, clutching her chest and dropping to her knees. She could feel her Saiyajin Prince dying. And that absolute agony mixed too immaculately with helplessness and a lack of info was a recipe for more than she could bear.

"Papa?!" Trunks cried, tears filling his young eyes, Goten going to him, though unsure of what to do. "You're lying! That can't be true!" he cried angrily.

Piccolo could take no more; focusing his immaculate Namekku ears and antennae. If he could not sense by ki, he needed to use his body to the best of his ability to sense to the fullest of his senses by mind. It took a moment more than he wished and was faint, but the prince's mighty heart still beat, however faintly.

"Gohan! Use my mind. Take us there now!"

"Ah!" answered Gohan right away, focusing with his all to heed Piccolo's will.

* * *

Once out in the dark desert Vegeta's body had been left in, materializing right next to the uncannily limp, tear streaked warrior prince, Piccolo bit his lip till it drew blood, cursing under his breath. He searched far and wide with all his senses, all his awareness keen in that moment, but was just as unable to sense the now absent perpetrator as earlier. Dammit!

Carefully lifting Vegeta's body up into his arms, Piccolo motioned for Gohan to take them to the Temple.

Gohan did so feeling a great pang in his heart, severe ire beginning to build within him that he hadn't felt so intensely in years.

 **To Be Continued…**

That was a kinda short chapter, but it needed to end there. There is another chapter after. Thank you so much for all who courteously continue reading and reviewing. Please PM me if you have something you need to say that you are uncomfortable with others viewing. I understand. All I want to do is share my story while working through a very tough time in my life. I do not wish to put anyone the spot, but if I can do something to help I will, if I am made aware of what is needed. Thanks again.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

"Stop it Gohan! This instant!"

"I am not strong enough to protect you. I must get stronger now!"

That hurt Piccolo more than he wanted to admit, his pride and more aching immensely. He had earned his right as a powerful warrior and sage, and could fight his own battles. His mate ought not to feel the need to protect him so intensely. Nor did he want Gohan to continue that bad habit of berating and punishing himself whenever he felt inadequate. And more importantly, as life partners they were supposed to protect each other. The limiting roles people play to fit into warped defective societies called civilized, though proving to be everything but, helped no one: slavery or inequality of any kind could never ever possibly hope to create or promote a truly civilized society for anyone or people; for that is where all evil begins, every false and atrocious hierarchy developing into true horror, that even more horrifying and insanely becomes the accepted norm. Everyone ought to have the holistic chance to do their best to become their greatest version and person at all times in life. When you really love someone, you do all in your power to correctly help, encourage, guide and protect them when needed, no matter what they looked like or seemed capable of or what equipment they had above or below the belt or where they were from. All existence is primarily made up of the same basic recipe of cosmic dust of the universe. All people are people, not one perfect, but all containing untapped potential and therefore the volition to choose either good or bad in each moment. _True_ family, true friends were part of your heart, so you would not forsake them in their dimmest hour, nor would they you. Why was it so hard to even get his most beloved and intelligent mate to fully realize such honest truths?

Piccolo sighed then before using his ability to stretch his arms and pull Gohan in to him from his harsh training out in their grand backyard; holding his sweaty, overworked and abused body close, breathing his more potent scent in deeply along with the various mystical aromas of autumn's changing trees and other flora and fauna.

"We will protect each other when the time comes just fine. Do not ever regret taking time out to fulfill your dream of being the amazing, kind, fair and accomplished scholar unlike any other that you are. That took courage and diligence most lack today, and I am so very proud of you.

"No matter what happens we will fight strong and wisely, protecting this precious world and each other to the fullest," affirmed Piccolo strongly, his keen dark eyes boring down into Gohan's seriously, encouragingly.

"But, Vegeta is in a coma even Dende can't wake him from and Senzu are useless for. Not to mention how the hell he'd been attacked in such a way without our enemy leaving a hint of evidence or DNA. The Dragon Balls are vanished without a trace, even from New Planet Namekk, and no one knows why. And our enemy is still playing 'hide' without the 'seek'. I just…"

"I know Gohan. I am quite frustrated too, we all are. But if there's anything I believe in, it's the love and faith others share for each other. You taught me that. And I believe with my whole heart in you. No matter what happens. This world will not be lost as long as you are in it."

And before Gohan could retort with self-defamation, Piccolo kissed him deeply, holding him tighter as his violet tongue slipped into his partner's mouth.

Gohan immediately responded, beginning to kiss Piccolo hungrily. It seemed so long since they had made love, a month or so since this whole mess began, and he did _need_ the fervent touch and love of his mate; ardent honest warmth he could receive from no other.

Lifting Piccolo up until their hips were in line with each other's, Gohan smirked as that delicious puce hue immediately filled Piccolo's cheeks, kissing him again before he could complain about his handling of him, and smiling into said kiss when Piccolo's legs wrapped around his waist acceptingly as he carried him across the threshold and into their comfortable domed peach and ivory hued home.

Gohan could not help but grin when Piccolo shivered and actually moaned as he licked his hot tongue across his exquisite neck, his powerful legs tightening around Gohan as he continued to carry him past the cozy foyer, through the lovely light but warm yellow hallways to their cool power blue bedroom.

They did not make it to the bed as Piccolo urged Gohan with his powerful legs to drop to the large lovely fresh meadow green colored rug on their pristine bamboo floor, their clothes dematerializing in a zap thanks to Piccolo. "I want you inside of me now," almost growled Piccolo, shoving his hip into Gohan's, making them both groan as they rubbed against each other.

"Jeez Piccolo _san_. I never would have thought I'd hear such a dirty thing out of your mouth," Gohan jested playfully, gazing down at Piccolo with some incredulity but increasing hunger and affection.

"Making love with my mate, my dearest friend and partner, is not dirty. It's beautiful," averred Piccolo sincerely, gazing up at Gohan seriously, hoping his eyes conveyed all that words were too often inadequate to.

"Ah," agreed Gohan, gazing upon Piccolo more reverently before dipping down to kiss his lips with much less rush but ample passion.

They continued to kiss each other in the passion of genuine love, instead of the rush of fleeting lust, for long tender moments before Gohan finally began to penetrate, both mates sucking air through their teeth, until Piccolo started the slow but deep and zealous rhythm.

The rhythm remained steady but the heat rose as they held and moved against each other fully; Piccolo urging Gohan to sit up, going with him and beginning to unhurriedly rock upon him, his head going back and mouth opening silently as Gohan kissed his chest and wrapped his tail around him protectively.

 _I love you so much Gohan. Please do not ever doubt yourself again. I believe in miracles because you are the greatest one I've ever known._

Tears crept into Gohan's eyes. Piccolo had such a way with words when he did use them. And he knew he meant those telepathically shared gems wholeheartedly, moving to kiss Piccolo's lips and pumping up into him just a bit more forcefully.

 _You too my Love, you too._

They continued to make love with one another for a time they neither could nor would tell you the length of if asked.

And Gohan held Piccolo tighter, upping the pace of his thrusts as he felt Piccolo's climax near.

Moments later they came one after the other, powerful undulations of pleasure permeating their forms and rocking each other until they were spent.

They did not move for prolonged moments after, Piccolo still in Gohan's lap holding firmly to him.

"I'm hungry," Piccolo suddenly commented, trying to urge Gohan to get up and eat after they showered. It had been days since Gohan had, which was not at all good for the Saiyajin metabolism, especially with all the stress and overwork he put himself through. And though Piccolo knew very well why, he was worried considerably for his Gohan.

A sad smile came to Gohan's lips. "Me too Piccolo _san_. Let's clean up. Then I wouldn't mind your Secret Specialty Nabe and warm homemade garlic bread."

"Sure thing," Piccolo paused, deep puce staining his cheeks, as after multiple attempts it was apparent he couldn't stand. But he would never admit it aloud.

Gohan smirked as he watched Piccolo's face continue to change colors before turning away from him, an embarrassed and displeased grunt following after. Gohan's legs weren't doing much better though, so he began to use Bukuujutsu shakily in his weakness, slowly flying through the house with Piccolo still in his lap; enjoying Piccolo's widening eyes as they began to rise and gradually float. He knew his life was truly propitious to have such a wonderful mate, to have all that he had in life, and he would do all in his power to protect all of it.

* * *

"How you holding up kid?" Shinrin asked Goten wistfully, as she watched him poke his young face out a Temple window.

Goten sighed audibly.

"I don't like staying up here, hiding. And Trunks is so sad and angry. Nothing I do or say helps. All he does is train, and he won't let me with him. I don't think he would eat if his mother didn't make him," admitted Goten sadly, sounding much older than he was.

"Well, I think anyone would hurt immensely if their parent or any family member was in a coma or badly incapacitated in any way, and they had no answers why or how to help them. And honest expression is almost always hard, especially if you're not currently in the best of ways."

"I know. I just wish I could somehow help him smile again, if for a little while. It's not like him to lack confidence…to be so serious all the time."

"Sometimes just being there for the person is all you can do. Don't take it for granted."

"I guess so. And I won't," answered Goten, looking out the window again and mustering his courage to go talk with his best friend again.

Chichi came in then, a worried look on her face.

"He's fine honey," offered Shinrin, doing her best to smile.

"I know. It's Gohan I'm worried about. He and Piccolo chose to go back down to their house… I just feel on edge. And all this waiting and searching to no avail is awful. Why won't the bastard show itself already so we can have answers, help Vegeta and be done with this mess already?"

"I don't know Chichi," offered Shinrin, bending to kiss her partner's forehead under her bangs. "But I believe wholeheartedly in your Gohan and Piccolo. When the perpetrator finally shows itself; all bets are off for it."

"But it took Vegeta out of commission so easily, and without any of us sensing it."

"I will fight with them, if need be. And we will protect this world and all of you," averred Shinrin strongly.

"No! I couldn't bear you having to fight too! I already can't believe Gohan has to… I can't…"

"I am much stronger than I look, and you know I have abilities the others don't, so I can do my nightly duty. Something has to turn up soon. And when it does, I'll be ready."

Chichi buried her face in Shinrin's shirt as tears filled her eyes without her say, Shinrin's long arms immediately going around her. Why did everyone she love always have to be in some type of danger? Why couldn't peace and love be the overwhelming forces reigning the universe?

"Somehow things will turn out right," comforted Shinrin as consolingly as possible, though unsure if she really believed it herself.

Pulling away and taking a deep cleansing breath, Chichi looked to Shinrin strongly.

"I will not be baggage in need of protection. Come on. You and I are going to train with Goten. Perhaps it will encourage Trunks too. It's been too long since I've gotten a good workout in, so this will be healthy for us all," Chichi urged with that adamant but graceful glare that always made Shinrin proud to know her.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"I am so sorry Bulma _san_. North Kaiou still has no answers. I wish…"

"You've done all you can Dende. Thank you for taking care of us and letting us all stay up here. I don't think I could handle going back down to Earth until Vegeta is okay."

"Ah," answered Dende wistfully, thoughtfully placing a light blue blanket over Bulma's shoulders where she sat with eyes glued to her too thin and pale, supine, IV laden warrior prince, her hand resting over his larger one at his side.

I will keep searching. Something must come up soon, thought Dende to himself; walking out of the room with more vigilant determination than ever.

* * *

Back down on Earth, a long and heinous pale entity with large hollow empty eye sockets looked to the quarry it had been guarding for a while after it suddenly lost consciousness after one mere show of power. He'd known if he used his ability to keep calling and waited on Earth long enough someone would come and finally wake the Majin, so things could become _interesting_ again. He hadn't expected that someone to completely take over the Majin's body as its own and then pass out after only one utilization of it. What on Earth was going on?

"Why did you slumber so long, unable to be woken? And after barely acquiring such power?" demanded the deathly pale, black cloak wearing figure.

"And just whom might you be? Why would that be any of your concern?" growled the being that had stolen the Majin's body and more, sitting up and popping its neck nonchalantly.

"I am the one that called you here. You would have never found it otherwise. You may have thought those were the Kaioushin's thoughts whose body you'd stolen, but it was me. The Kaioushin might have been weak in comparison power wise, but his divine powers were great. Though you stole his body, you were not able to subdue his mind and soul until having merged with the Majin. He would never have led you to the Majin; in fact he fought the entire time for the opposite."

"If you think you will control me like that foolish wizard's son had wanted to do with Buu before I destroyed him with the Kaioushin's body and my accumulated power, you are poorly mistaken," strongly proclaimed the bodysnatching entity, glaring at the other, much taller but just as ghastly one without a drop of fear.

"You are mistaken as to my motives. Due to an ancient curse, I have lived for a very long time, damned to hunger for the blood of these living pissants, locked to and unable to leave this wretched planet if I wished. All I have yearned for is for something interesting to happen to pass the time less miserably, which was supposed to be you. Why the hell did you sleep for over a month?"

"This new body is more powerful than anything I've known, especially merged with the Kaioushin's and my own powers. But it did make me suddenly sleep beyond my will. That is a weakness I had not anticipated."

"I suggest we make a pact. Since I do not require sleep, I can always keep watch over you whenever you must. And while awake, you are sure to make this planet more fascinating. I am called Rei."

The bodysnatching entity peered up at the gaunt eyeless but seeing Rei harshly.

"I have never had a name of my own. I do not even recall how long I have existed or how I originally came to be… Being that I now have a body that won't disintegrate after containing my voracious presence for too long; just call me Buu. And know, if you ever betray me, Hell will seem like Paradise next to what I do to you."

"Fair enough," answered Rei, holding a long ghastly bony fingered hand out to Buu.

"What now?"

"It is customary to shake once we have become friends."

Something in Buu stirred at the term "friend", his hand reluctantly moving shake Rei's as it yearned to have the real meaning of it be real for him, his arm falling limp just before it could.

"Friend is a strong term. I will only know that is true in time," replied Buu evenly, beginning to walk out of the dark cavern, Rei skulking in his dark cloak behind him.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

Thank you so much for all who courteously continue reading and reviewing: I do not take anything for granted. I hope to help other young people who have suffered as I have, as I continue the catharsis of telling this new tale with the characters and universe I have come to love.

Please do not mistake my story. I am not advocating for minors to have sex: I am begging for quite the contrary. As I said before, I tend to get sad crushes on those too much older than me, and that has led to me having underage sex with someone before I was really ready, because I really loved him or who I thought he was, but it apparently wasn't mutual. And the coward just got up and left once it was done like it—like I was nothing, not even garbage. And I found out later that everything he ever told me was a lie, so even when we filed a statutory rape report, it was to avail. They still haven't found him, and I haven't been the same since. So please do not misunderstand me. I am writing this love story of Gohan and Piccolo in the way I think it ought to happen, the way I think love could be, though still trying to give some realism in each moment, while still staying as true as I can to the DBZ universe I have come to cherish; it being true catharsis for me.

Anyone underage, please wait as long as you possibly can to have sex, and wait until you're a fully grown, wise and able adult before even thinking of being with one. It's really not worth it to try and be like everyone else. It's _not_. _Please have the wisdom and courage to be better than that_. Wait until you're really grown in body mind and soul, and with someone who really loves and cherishes you as much as you do them. And don't think or believe you know them, _know_ _them_ _thoroughly_. Too many people are so horribly craven, cruel and malevolent today; so numb to the actual horrid realities happening all around them, that it is incredible Earth still exists at all. Please do not fall for anyone's lies over the internet, phone or even in person. I had dated the bastard for a long while, even lying to my parents and sharing so many days, weeks, months, even a birthday with him, so I thought I knew him; I thought we were close. You really don't know though. It's easy for any real hacker to fake any photos, official documents and IDs these days. And craven predators can be oh so patient and deceivingly kind until they get what they want, oh so very. I never knew people could be so cowardly and heinous, and it's why I'm in therapy now, why everything is so much harder than before. And I know there are far worse cases where teens and even little children didn't have a choice and did not make it out from their sick predators alive: now that I have more knowledge, it is far more common than I ever would have believed, the horrors sick craven people can do to children of any age without a drop of remorse. And that is far too sad and terrifying. I guess I was lucky, since he just pulled back on his pants and left me alone in the house I had believed for months was his, but it surely wasn't.

Some days it's just really hard to keep going and not hate myself for being so naïve. I thought I was a smart, wise and discerning person… Please be wise and vigilant and kind to each other my peers: the world is full of spinelessly atrocious and ignorant persons enough already. There is sadly more evil in the world than not when it comes to people, the proof all around in every facet of any human society: too many are more dastardly and monstrous than any fictional character or beast that could ever be imagined. I implore you, please rise above all that and be far better than those who came before you.

I wasn't sure if I'd have the courage to write all this, but having endured all I have and after talking with my therapist again, I feel very strongly about and want to help as many young people as I can while still trying to cope with my own hard reality now.

Thank you again for reading my story. I sincerely hope this DBZ story serves as more than mere entertainment, helping some as I continue the cathartic journey of writing it. If all goes well, the next update will be sooner than the last was. Regardless, I plan to keep this story going until it is completed.


End file.
